Consanguinity kills the cat
by lizzabet
Summary: An ordinary trip to one of her hometowns goes all wrong when Emily gets stuck in the middle of a human trafficking ring and it doesn't get better when she finds out that her own flesh and blood has sold her to these guys. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I promised myself I wouldn't do this, but I just got hit with this cloud of inspiration! And besides, Twice upon a time has like only one or two chapters left:) **

**This was the story that won in my little poll so I'll start with this:) **

**This will most likely turn darker, just a fair warning!**

**Now you may enjoy:D**

* * *

Chapter 1

_**"They talk of a man betraying his country, his friends, his sweetheart. There must be a moral bond first. All a man can betray is his conscience..."**__**  
- Joseph Conrad  
**_

For once Emily wanted to have a dead body! She wanted to come into the office ready to fly out for their next case, but no... Her mother just had to ruin it all for her, forcing her to take two weeks' worth of vacation time and for what? Some God damn political party in one of her many hometowns. Some people had only one hometown, Morgan had Chicago, Reid had Las Vegas and JJ somewhere in Pennsylvania, but Emily had hundreds of them. There were three in Italy, ten in the U.S, four in Russia, three in the middle-east... She would lie if she said she had a place to call home when she was younger. They moved everywhere and didn't stay long before her mother got stationed in another country. Right now she was in Russia, in a town Emily ones had tried to call home. It was a place where they had stayed longer than other and now her mother had found herself back to that place. Emily had liked it when she was younger, but today she dreaded to board the plane and to sit there for God knows how many hours and then to suffer even more hours at this event her mother had stirred together. Why did her mother even need her there? There weren't enough times that her mother had complimented her daughter or told her friends how proud she was. Emily didn't want to come and she wouldn't have come either, but her mother had been smart. She had sent Evan to call her, at work so she wouldn't throw a scene, and persuaded her into coming. If only she hadn't had a conscience, then he wouldn't have been able to make her feel guilty for leaving her brother alone with a bunch of snobs. Evan had been Emily's best friend when they were younger and they had confided in each other with everything. Without her baby brother Emily wasn't so sure that she would have survived her childhood. Through her really rough times her brother had been there to help her out and whenever she had thought about ending it all by either taking her life or running away she would think of how much it would hurt Evan and she had forced herself to deal with it. So Emily would have to say that she came for her brother's sake and they would stick together through every painful minute.

It took a long time for her to realize that it was her turn to walk through the security and to be honest... She wanted the line to be much longer so that maybe... just maybe she could've missed the plane. That wouldn't have been her fault right? There was no way her brother could make her feel guilty for something that wasn't her fault. Now it was too late, though. There was no turning back.

She sighed as she pulled out the grey box and put her cell, keys, belt, passport and coat in the first one and shoes in the second. Her bag got to ride alone after the two boxes and she walked calmly through the metal detector, praying that it would beep. No delays there. Rolling her eyes, she went to pick up all her things and put the boxes back. She glanced at the clock on the wall. Two hours until departure. In what way could she possibly make herself miss the plane now? She could always shoplift, but that wouldn't look too good. Or maybe eat something bad and start vomiting. They couldn't let a sick woman on the plane. How would she find the right thing to eat to make her stomach turn inside-out? Too much candy? Though, candy in an airport is pretty expensive.

Her phone buzzed, interrupting her missing-the-plane-operation planning, from an incoming text. She was quick to pull her cell out of her pocket and read it.

'Have a safe trip! It's empty here without you... And don't kill anyone in Russia! Love you xoxo D.'

Emily smiled at the text reading it over and over again before pressing reply.

"Thanks, hun! Don't worry I'll be dead before I get the chance! See you in 2 weeks! Miss you already! xoxoxo E.'

She pressed send and pocketed her cellphone. Now that she had some time to kill she could as well enjoy herself looking through all the stores. She definitely needed some chocolate to make it through the long flight. Even though she found tons of things she wanted to buy, she told herself that she didn't need them to keep herself from throwing away her money. It worked because one hour and a half later the only thing she had bought was some Hershey.

She stood in line to be let into the airplane, knowing that this line wouldn't make her miss anything. In a couple of minutes she would board and fly right into hell.

She actually groaned out loud when the flight Attendant wished Emily a nice day and took her boarding pass and passport. Then she had to walk through a grey tunnel until she finally reached the plane. Her ticket said 28c, which would be right by the aisle. On 28a and b sat an old couple. They both greeted her as she put her bag over their seats and threw up her coat too. The only things she kept down were a book, her chocolate and an mp3 player she'd borrowed from Morgan.

She fastened her seatbelt and turned off all electronic equipment. When she felt the plane starting to move the video telling them what to do during a crash started and she watched it with lack of better things to do. That would definitely have gotten her out of her mother's event, crashing the plane. But it would hurt a lot of others in the process so she just had to face the fact that at the end of the week she would be in a house full of awful people.

The airplane lifted smoothly into the air and she put her headphones on, closing her eyes as she listened to the words that were sung. She tried to sleep and she almost drifted away. Almost! Twenty minutes in she felt her chair shake and she jumped, as much as she could with the seatbelt securely around her, thinking that there was some something wrong and she was about to tell the air-hostess, but then she heard the giggles. Behind her sat a girl who looked to be about seven years old and whose funniest activity on this plane was to kick the seat in front of her and this particular seat happened to belong to Emily Prentiss. This day didn't get any better.

She sat back again when it seemed like she'd stopped kicking. It didn't take long until the girl started again. Emily rolled her eyes and as soon as the seatbelt sign was gone she stood.

"Excuse me, sweetie, but can you please not kick on my seat?" Emily said, shifting her gaze between the girl and her sleeping mother.

"But what else am I supposed to do?" The girl asked, pouting with her lips.

"You can color." Emily suggested, nodding towards the Tinkerbell coloring book. The girl shook her head. "Well, why don't you watch a movie? I'm sure there is something for kids."

"I don't know how to put it on." the girl said, sadly.

Emily sat down at the empty seat next to the girl and turned the screen on, looking for a movie that she would like. It couldn't be more perfect that Tinkerbell was on there so she settled for that. Just when she was about to walk back to her seat to maybe enjoy a few hours of sleep before they landed, the girl pulled her back. She looked questionably at the girl.

"Can't you watch with me? My mommy is sleeping and it's boring to sit here alone."

There went those hours of sleep, Emily thought as she sat down next to the girl again. The movie started and Emily was only half watching as she couldn't seem to keep her eyes open. She fell asleep to the sound of the little girl giggling.

While sleeping she had the strangest of dreams. She was walking along some big fire, it was dark and foggy. Far away she could see some dim light and she just felt that she had to follow it. She didn't reach it, though, because suddenly the ground was gone beneath her and she landed with a thud deep down in the ground. She tried to move, but she couldn't. It was like she was paralyzed to do anything. She felt the panic rise in her when suddenly a white-clad spirit stood over her.

"I'm sorry." it said before a pile of soil fell down on her.

The hole she was lying in was filled up rapidly and it was harder and harder to breath. That's when she woke up and noticed a small body cuddling closer to her own. She noticed that the movie was finished and the little girl next to her had fallen asleep and decided to use her as a cushion. Emily smiled softly, forgetting all about the irritation she felt over the girl and where she was heading. The only thing she could think about was how she wished that one day she would have her own little girl.

The airplane was in a complete silence by now and the lights were almost completely out. She moved the girl away so she was resting against her mother before returning back to her own chair, closing her eyes as she once again leant back in her seat.

"It suits you." a voice told her with a thick, Russian accent, startling her. She looked to the man on her left with confusion written all over her face. "Kids, you know? You'd be a great mother."

"How did you...?"

"A true Russian knows these things." he said, over-dramatically. "Also, I saw the longing in your eyes when you looked at her." he admitted, settling back in his seat and closed his eyes.

Emily shook her head and chuckled as she did the same.

A lot of hours later of both dreaming dreams just as strange as the first and also some restless thinking, the pilot finally announced that they were about to land. Even if Emily had dreaded this moment, she couldn't be happier to exit the plane and finally get to stretch her legs.

The airport was big and unfortunately her plane had landed in a different terminal than where her brother would pick her up. That meant that she had to take the tram and it was hardly any space to move around inside it because of all the people. Therefore, she was glad when it stopped and she was the first one to exit. She followed the signs leading towards her only suitcase. Normally she would settle for her go-bag, but knowing her mother she knew that she would have to bring like 12 different dresses, one for each day, and that didn't fit into her small bag.

Tapping her foot impatiently, she watched as suitcase after suitcase rolled by until she finally spotted her grey one. She dragged it off from the conveyor belt and carried it towards the exit. Now, she actually felt excited about seeing her brother. They had last seen each other five months ago when he visited her in D.C. He had moved to Russia for some kind of reason, but he seemed to like it there so who was Emily to argue with him. Although, it would have been much nicer to have him close to her.

She spotted him almost immediately after walking through the customs. He was hard to miss with his tall figure. Both of their faces got brighter at the sight of each other and she tried her best to walk fast up to him so that she could give him a hug. Evan noticed the heavy suitcase and decided to run to her instead. She dropped the suitcase when he reached her, hugging her and lifting her up from the ground. It made her feel like a teenager again, but at that time she had been the taller one.

"God, Mills, I've missed you so much!" he said, still keeping her in his arms, off the ground.

"I've missed you too, minivan." Emily sighed against her brother's shoulder. He put her down again and looked at her.

"You should probably come up with a new nickname, sis… I'm not that little anymore." He joked, as every time they got together.

Emily smiled at her brother like she was finally going to give in, but then she grinned mischievously. "Still not gonna happen." She said and Evan shook his head before she added. "Now, I hear there's a party in town. Would you be so kind, dear, and escort me?"

* * *

**A/N There you have the first chapter in this story! **

**I hope you think it's worth to continue:) **

**Now I'm off to bed and I hope that when I wake up there will be tons of new reviews:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Another chapter so soon!**

**I would just like to answer to No name(guest), since I couldn't reply. I've fixed the first thing that bothered you, but not the second. Yes, Tinkerbell is a character in Peter Pan, but Walt Disney has also made 3 Tinkerbell movies about the time before she became friends with Peter Pan. It's three of my favorite children's movies^^ Thank you, though for pointing out the first thing so I could make it better:)**

**Now when I've cleared that one out, you may continue to read:)**

* * *

Chapter 2

The ride to her mother's was thankfully long and she had plenty of time to catch up with Evan. They talked about everything, work, relationships and memories from the past. Mostly about how stiff their mother had been. It was great to talk about it with someone who had felt the exact same thing. Both of them had lived for a longer time alone with the ambassador, her when Evan wasn't born and him when Emily went to Yale. It was no piece of cake to live under the same roof as her and that's why Evan had run away plenty of times and Emily would have to help her mother look when it happened in America. Or sometimes he had ended up at Emily's place, which made her task much easier. She had also tried to visit him as much as she could so that he wouldn't feel alone. They were close to each other and she loved him more than anything. Nothing would ever happen to her baby brother. But things did often happen to him when he was a teenager. He would be out partying and getting high, even if Emily had tried to get him to stop. There was also a time just after Emily had finished Yale and had just bought her very own apartment that she had offered that she would take Evan in for some time, just so he could cool off. The ambassador solved this by moving to the Middle East with Evan to get him away from his friends, but she managed to pull him away from a person who truly loved him. Despite this things in their past they had no problems in getting along now.

Emily recognized the road they were driving on now and she knew they were close. Her nerves took over and she started biting her nails until Evan took a hold of it to stop her. When Evan was about 10, visiting her at Yale, he really tried to get her out of that habit since it had gotten so bad that it would bleed. He'd tried so many different things like grossing her out by saying that biting your nails is the same thing as licking the insides of a toilet and he had put something on them to make it taste like nail polish remover. None of them worked and it ended with her growing to like the taste of nail polish remover. He smiled reassuringly at her as they pulled into their mother's estate. It was the same as when Emily had lived there. Even the dozens of cars parked outside was a normal thing from her childhood. It was just typical that a party had already started because after flying for so long she must've looked like shit. Unconsciously she moved a hand over her hair to get a picture of what she looked like.

"You look perfect, sis. Just go upstairs and change to a dress, put on some make-up and brush your hair." Evan said and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." Emily said while they both jumped out of the vehicles and slammed their doors shut.

Inside all the guests were standing in the big hall in another room than where the entrance and the staircase were. Evan showed her to the room where she would be sleeping and then left to let her get ready.

Emily walked down the stairs 30 minutes later in a new red cocktail dress and took a few deep breaths before walking into the big hall. People seemed to notice her when she walked inside, but there were only a few of them she recognized. She approached her mother who was standing across the room, talking with an older couple.

"Hello, mother." she said, attracting Elizabeth Prentiss' attention.

"Oh Emily, dear! I'm so glad you wanted to come." Elizabeth exclaimed and hugged her daughter.

"Like I had a choice." Emily muttered sarcastically into her mother's shoulder, making the older woman pull away and look at her.

"Emily, I don't..."

"Mother, Mills, let's not make a scene." Evan interrupted the two women, a bit nervously. Emily rolled her eyes and followed her brother to the appetizers. If there was something Emily would enjoy it would be the food.

As the night progressed she didn't get to talk to her mother, Evan had kept the two apart so that they wouldn't get into a fight. But she did have to mingle with other people who were just as judgmental as her mother. Apparently they didn't like that she was in her 40s with no husband and no kids. Even if they didn't tell her so she could tell by the way their faces fell when she told them. Though, they did ask a lot of personal questions and almost everyone pitied Elizabeth for not getting any grandchildren. Emily would end the conversation with a sarcastic 'I'll get right on it.' As she emptied champagne after champagne her answers would get bolder and to one older lady she had said that she was just going to find someone in the room to bang. It didn't surprise her what little humor her mother's friends had. Then she had gone to look for her baby brother who'd got lost somewhere during the last 40 minutes. They had promised that they would hang out the entire time so he'd better not disappear on her. The alcohol helped a little bit while mingling, but there was only so much she could handle.

She found him sitting on the porch in front of the house holding his cell, glancing down on it from time to time.

"Find something interesting out here?" she asked, making him jump. "Sorry, I didn't know you were so easily scared." Emily chuckled.

"I'm not." Evan said distantly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emily asked, concerned.

"What? Yeah..." he said, staring in front of him. Then his shoulders seemed to visibly relax and he turned around to face his older sister. "Come sit with me." he said, patting the seat next to him and she hurried to sit down, clumsier than usually.

"You know I'm a profiler, right?" Emily said, placing her head on her brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." Evan answered and kissed Emily on her head. They were quiet for a while, enjoying the silence until Evan got a crazy idea. "Hey, do you know what would be fun?"

Emily looked at her brother and shook her head. "No, what?"

"If we went swimming in the lake right now." Evan said, a little too enthusiastic.

Emily laughed. "That's crazy! I have nothing to swim in."

"Afraid to get your clothes wet?" Evan teased.

"Well, yeah! It was a pretty expensive dress." Emily said, pulling on the fabric of her dress.

"Then swim in your underwear... Now, come on!" Evan said and dragged her off the porch, starting towards the lake. Emily couldn't stop laughing behind him as he walked with determent steps. One night of fun should be okay and tomorrow they could be serious again.

The lake wasn't too far away, but enough so they wouldn't be seen and heard if they were to scream. Which they did from the time they started to undress until they both were under the water.

"God Evan, how come you always bring out my wild and crazy side?" Emily laughed. It was true, though, that he always made her a bit younger. Normally she wouldn't jump around in a lake, splashing water at her brother and acting somewhat childish, but her brother was 12 years younger than her.

"What can I say, sis? I'm just bringing out the true Emily." Evan said, pushing himself away on his back. "We should ditch tomorrow night's party and hit the town."

"Wouldn't that be great, but I doubt mom would let us. I mean she practically forced me here." Emily rolled her eyes. She wished that they could sneak away because anything other than that stupid dinner tomorrow would be fun.

"I think I might be able to persuade her." Evan winked. "Besides, do you still have to do everything she wants?"

"I'm here aren't I? I just don't want to argue." Emily dove into the water, deciding that the conversation was over, and swam to grab her brother's legs, pulling him under the water. She could hear him scream when going under and Emily swam away before he could have his payback.

He swam after her and pulled her back by her legs. Emily let out a squeak as she tried to struggle against her younger brother's grip. When she managed to kick him away she went up the surface for some much needed air and she saw her brother doing the same.

"See what you're doing to me?" Emily asked with a chuckle as she tried to catch her breath.

"I think the child in you is quite fun." Evan told her. "But I think we should get back in."

"I would have to agree with you, but there's one minor problem..."

"What?" Evan asked in disbelief.

"We can't dry ourselves! And I will not walk inside dripping wet in only my underwear."

"Eh, just throw the dress on top, or if you don't want the dress to get wet take them off and wear nothing underneath your dress." Evan winked at her older sister.

Emily chose to wear her dress over her wet undergarments just because she would feel so naked to not wear anything under her clothes among her mother's friend. Evan couldn't care less about that, but he didn't care about getting his trousers wet either. So when they were both in clothes it immediately soaked through and for once Emily didn't care what her mother would think of them coming in like this. Their mother was staring at them when they walked inside and every other guest, who were just about to leave, did too.

"Mother..." Emily nodded.

"Emily... Evan... What is this?" Their mother asked and it felt like they were teenagers who just got caught doing something bad.

"We decided to go down to the lake." Emily admitted and her mother did not look pleased with her answer.

"Emily, you're 40 years old and you know this is no way to behave. Evan, I can understand, but don't let him drag you down with him."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to bed now since the party seems to be over. See you tomorrow."

With those words Emily starting up the stairs. Evan shrugged at his mother and then ran after Emily. She didn't really have time for her mother's lecturing right now. The only thing she wanted was some dry clothes and a warm bed.

* * *

**A/N More sibling fun! I know that Emily doesn't really act like 40 here, but remember... her brother makes her that way^^**

**Next chapter will probably be another "fun" day with her mother and a bunch of snobs. And maybe even some party!**

**Review and let me know what you think! And if you have any request for the story^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay, so I had this in my notebook for quite some time, but was to lazy to write it over to the computer. I'm really tired in the evening! But here it finally is! And btw, I love writing Evan and that's why this chapter will have more goofiness with him!:D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Mills…" Emily heard someone whispering.

At first she knew it was in her dreams, but then someone shook her and called her name even louder. This time she knew it was just a really annoying brother. Sure enough, when she opened her eyes she came face to face with a grinning Evan Prentiss. Emily groaned and turned away so that her back was turned against him.

"Go away!" Emily whined, causing Emily to chuckle.

"Sorry, sis! Not when we have so much to do today." Evan told her cheerfully. "Now get your lazy butt out of bed." Evan tapped her backside two times before he left the room to let her get dressed.

Annoyed with being woken at, she glanced at her clock, 7 am, she kicked of the covers and walked with heavy steps over to her suitcase to pick out some clean clothes. She didn't really know what kinds of things they were supposed to do this early in the morning, but she just had to trust her brother to have a really good reason for disturbing her sleep. Especially now when he jetlag hadn't worn off.

It was pretty hot outside so she settled for a black skirt with a white blouse, knowing that she probably would have to change clothes for the evening's event, dinner with a bunch of politicians. Although, she could take Evan up on his offer. It sounded tempting to ditch the dinner and hang out with Evan instead. He would choose to do something wild and crazy, making her feel ten years younger again.

After taking a quick shower and making herself ready she was determent to skip the dinner. Her mother didn't need them there anyway.

"Took you long enough." Her brother said, waiting down the stairs. "The time is ticking away; it's already 8 am.

Emily rolled her eyes and followed Evan out to his car, not sure of where they were heading. He didn't want to give her any clues, but he did say that her clothes were a little inappropriate for the matter, which made her very nervous. That feeling was there the entire trip and it was really irritating not knowing when they were there. What felt like an eternity later they finally pulled into a secluded little parking lot and Emily's eyes went wide.

"Seriously?" she exclaimed. "I'm definitely not dressed for hiking!"

"I told you so!" Evan replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You never told me where we were going!" Emily complained. "Please, can't we do something else?"

Normally Emily would have loved walking through the forest, but with the shoes and the white blouse she was wearing, it didn't really fit for this activity.

"Eh, you'll survive! Now, come on… I want to show you something." He said and started walking into the forest, forcing Emily to follow him since she didn't want to be left alone and she wasn't going to let Evan walk by himself either. She was sure Evan knew about this and by walking away he knew he'd get what he wanted. He didn't make things better by walking so damn fast, making her feet hurt within 15 minutes. Her first instinct was to whine about it, but hearing her brother chatting happily pulled her through it until they finally reached their destination.

"Wow! This is beautiful!" Emily said, amazed. "Where did you find this place?"

"I was driving one day and decided to take a walk in the forest. I just knew you'd love it. Even though you chose the worst clothes ever." Her brother teased.

Emily shoved him to the side, playfully and sat down at the edge of the cliff. Evan joined her and both of their feet were dangling high above the ground. They both went into a comfortable silence, enjoying the view of Moscow.

"You've been here for more than fifteen hours and I still haven't asked you about that love-interest of yours." Evan said, nudging Emily in the side.

"Who? Morgan?" Emily asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes! Unless you're screwing some other guy."

"Evan!" Emily exclaimed, stunned. "You shouldn't use that kind of language about your older sister's sex life, which by the way is none of your business."

"So it's serious then?" Evan asked, softly.

"I like to think so, yes." Emily smiled as she looked down. Yes, it definitely was a beautiful view.

Evan didn't ask any further questions but remained quiet, glancing at his sister from time to time with what looked like a smile on his face.

* * *

It was 2.30 pm when they arrived back, having been by the cliff all morning and into the afternoon. Evan had been planning well and packed sandwiches for them to eat while out there. They'd spent all the time talking and agreed on going out at 7.30 pm, which would leave them one and a half hour to enjoy their mother's dinner. It seemed fair to both their mother and them. Evan had insisted that he would be the one to pick out what she could wear to the club they were going to since he knew what kind of club it was. She didn't know why she had agreed on him first rummaging through her bag and then also trying on everything he picked out.

"Sorry, Mills, but they're all too long and way too little cleavage." Evan said, slamming her suitcase shut.

"What do you mean?" Emily looked at her brother, narrowing her eyes. She didn't like where he was getting at.

"Hold on a minute." Evan said with a grin as he ran out of the room and he came back not even a minute later with a black, short dress.

"You're kidding, right? I am not wearing that."

"Come on, sis… You'd look hot, like every man would want you."

"Ugh, boyfriend, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah… please just wear it. You would love the attention."

Not understanding why on earth her brother would want men coming on to her or just checking her out, she agreed to wear it, but definitely not during dinner. Evan smiled proudly, like he had just won something. That was a face she had seen on him too many times to count because he always had that certain way to persuade her to do something. Maybe it had something to do with being the over-protective older sister who always wanted her baby brother to be happy because according to her he was still "Minivan"; the brother who needed someone to look out for him and she always did. No one was allowed to hurt him. Evan also tried to be the older one and protect her, trying to scare away all her boyfriend who apparently wasn't good enough for her. That was the kind of relationship they had and they liked it that way.

Emily rolled her eyes at her brother even if she was happy to see him smiling.

"Okay, wipe that smile of your face and get out of here so I can get ready for dinner."

* * *

The dinner went by quite painfully. There weren't all same people as the night before and she would once again have to explain why she wasn't married or had any children. Everyone was really judgmental about it and she was counting down the minutes until 7 pm when she would go get ready for the next, funnier party. Evan also looked bored out of his mind and they kept complaining about how he had to get a job soon, apparently working in a game shop wasn't good enough for them. Emily felt almost more pity for him than for people criticize your job was far worse than not having kids or a husband. Sure, they all could make her feel worthless if she'd give a damn about their opinions, but he didn't have that in him. Evan would feel worthless and think he was stupid for not getting a better job. Emily knew that he normally loved his job, but he saw that flash of hurt in his eyes. That's when Emily decided it was time for them to leave. They had both finished there dishes anyway so there was no reason to stick around. When Emily rose from her seat and excused herself Evan took this as a cue to leave too. He didn't have much to do but to wait for Emily to get ready.

Emily didn't want to leave her room after she'd put on the dress. She looked like a slut it. It was way too short and she wouldn't be surprised if one of her breasts popped out during the night. Why had she agreed to wear that in the first place? It wasn't her and she had a boyfriend who loved her so she didn't need to get noticed. So she hesitantly opened the door, after applying some make-up on her face, to find Evan sitting right outside waiting for her. This time he was the one biting his nails.

"You know it's the same thing as licking the insides of a toilet right?" Emily teased, repeating what he'd once said.

He did the famous Prentiss-roll-of-the-eyes and then started walking away, giving Emily the only choice to follow him. He wanted to drive so that she could drink if she wanted to. That was pretty nice of him, but some part of her thought he just wanted to get her drunk so she'd make a fool out of herself because that had actually happened a couple of times.

The night club he had chosen was 30 minutes away and he parked on the lot just across the street. Evan walked in first with Emily really close behind and they made it through the heavy crowd to find an empty booth where they could sit. Evan allowed Emily to remain seated while he went to order the drinks, a margarita for her and a coke for him. He had been right about the dress. There had been plenty of guys already who checked her out and during the time Evan had been away one man had actually walked up to her, but she had told him no. This night she wanted to spend with Evan and Evan only. Although, she would have never ever agreed to dance with one of them when she knew Morgan was home in D.C waiting for her.

It took longer than she'd expected for Evan to come back, but it was obviously because the place was stacked.

"I love hanging out with you." Emily screamed over the loud music, sipping off her drink.

"You too, sis!" They were quiet for a minute, just enjoying each other's company and listening to the music, but then Evan spoke again. "You know how much I love you right?"

Emily couldn't help the laughter that escaped. It was just the wrong place to bring that up. "Yeah, I know!" she decided to shout back. "And I love you also very much, brother."

Emily saw something that could've been mistaken for tears in his brother's eyes, or were they really?

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, taking another sip and getting herself halfway through her drink, trying to ignore the headache emerging. "You want to go outside and talk about it?"

Evan nodded and Emily finished her drink before standing up next to Evan. She felt dizzy and her vision got blurred, probably from getting up too fast. Emily held out her hand and Evan took it and followed her as they once again had to make themselves through the crowd. The music started to sound weirder, like it was slowly beginning to fade out without them even leaving the building. It was nice, though, when they finally got out and into that fresh air, but she still had that nauseous feeling. Now was not the time to feel like that. She was supposed to talk to her brother about his problems, which was why she ignored her craving to just lie down and rest.

"So, do you wanna tell me what got you all teary?"

"I'm sorry, sis… I'm just… Sorry…" Emily didn't miss the tear falling down his cheek.

"Hey, hey… Evan, don't cry…" Emily said and wrapped her arms around him. "Has something happened?"

"No… I mean you're like the best sister a boy could have and I… I just love you so much."

Emily didn't really know what to do with the blurry vision, the headaches, the dizziness and the brother crying on her shoulder. She had never really seen her brother this said so it had to be something really serious, but he didn't seem ready to talk about it. So far she would only hug him and maybe use him so she doesn't fall, because she didn't know where her dizziness would take her.

Evan was the one who pulled away, making Emily to stumble a little, but she did find her balance again and managed not to fall… for now at least.

"I should probably find a bathroom and then we'll drive home. You'll wait here alright?"

"Mhmm…" was the only thing Emily managed to say as she put one hand on the car to keep herself steady.

"I'm so sorry…" Evan said again as she saw a blurry vision of him disappearing somewhere across the street. Emily nodded in understanding and took a couple of deep breathes while she waited, keeping her gaze at the spot where she'd watched Evan disappear.

Next thing she saw was a big, black van blocking her vision, but she didn't have the strength to try and look past it so she turned her gaze to the car. She wanted to get in to rest, but remembered that Evan had taken the keys with him, but he was soon there again to grab her arms. He must have noticed that she didn't feel well.

Those same strong hands of her brother started to pull her away from the car. That was not right… And her feet were suddenly no longer touching the ground.

"Ev…" she started to get something out, but she just couldn't. She didn't feel alright at all.

Soon she touched ground again, but it wasn't her feet but her whole left side… she was lying down and it actually felt good. Her guts told her that something bad was going on, but still she didn't resist when she finally fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N And now she's peacefully asleep somewhere! Wonder where she got to lay down;) **

**I hope you liked the chapter! More explanations in the next one:D Admit it... you can't wait;)**

**I love reviews by the way! Just letting you know:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N It's finally up! So I have a really great story for you guys today in my Author note. It's my gift for you and has nothing to do with this story, or just a little.**

**Okay so here it goes... I had this chapter finished on my Iphone yesterday and was going to publish it in the evening, but then somthing terrible happened!**

**I decided to walk to IHOP to get some lunch and that would only take me about 48 minutes. So when I had about 9 minutes left I decided to skype my dad since it was kind of boring walking alone. I had my headphones on and my phone down. Than after some time I realized that I was supposed to turn so I checked my map on my phone and was just about to turn around when a guy came up to me and asked for the time. Then he just snatched it and started to run away so I(crazy as I am) started chasing him. It was like in the American movies... I kicked of my shoes because I couldn't run in them, I fell but got up quickly again and I stopped a car when I was crossing the street so I could continue the chase. Then when I turned a corner he was gone and so was my Iphone. I ran up to this man who was sitting in a car and as I tried to catch my breath I asked if he'd seen the man. The man told me that the guy had passed him, but he hadn't thought anything about it. The man in the car asked me to stay put(and not run after 'criminals') and he called the police. A couple of women came up to us with my shoes and said that they had seen everything and saw that I was 'running like crazy'. Then the police came and everything and they questioned me. I got to ride around in the police car to see if I could identify him, but I was a bit shaken up so it was hard. He then drove me home to my hostparents and was really nice. He told me that just a block from where I got mugged a person had been shot the night before and he told me all kinds of stories about the neighborhood I'd been in. Oh, and they kept referring to me as 'the victim' which was really cool. And I have a piece of glass in my foot from running barefoot! **

**The meaning with this short story is to tell you that I lost my phone where my finished chapter was so I had to rewrite the whole thing! Not a fun thing! But I hope you like it. Italic is flashbacks:)**

**Oh, and if you have time, please nominate me for the CM award on Chit chat on Author corner... If there's anything to nominate me for:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Evan had changed his mind. As soon as he stepped into the club again he was ready to turn around and go get his sister safe, but as he looked back at the slightly foggy crowd he couldn't move. His breathing increase, no scratch that, he couldn't breathe at all. All he was thinking about was what he would put his own sister through. Many people would think she was strong; he even did so when he took the decision, but now when he thought about it he knew it wasn't true. He knew how these guys operated and Emily wasn't stupid; she was an FBI agent. She would probably know that there was no way she was getting out of there except when she died and knowing Emily, she wouldn't give those guys the satisfaction of killing her so she would probably take care of it herself. Evan had been right with her when she had held a knife against her wrist one time, determent to end it right then and there. They would break her down to pieces until she would realize that taking her own life was the only way. It would be much better than having to spend more time as a sex slave… Oh God, he had just sold his sister so that they could use her for sex and to make matters worse, they would ship her off to some country in the Middle East or someplace worse and she would be gone. Something got Evan started and he decided to run back and end his affair. He had the money in his pocket so it was just for him to buy her back, whatever his consequences would be.

Exiting the club, the only thing he saw was his car in a pretty much empty parking lot. Emily was gone and he'd been too late.

* * *

"_I need a raise!" Evan said to his boss one night. He had crashed his car and bet on some sports to win the money so he could fix it, being too proud to ask his mother for help. He had lost, even though he had been sure that he'd made a safe bet, and now he was in a way bigger debt. A raise would be just what he needed, but judging by that look on his boss' face he wasn't going to get it. _

"_A raise? I should fire you for demanding something so ridiculous." His boss spat back. "Now get back, we have customers that need you."_

_Evan only nodded and went back out to the store with his head hung down._

"_What's got you so down?" His friend Igor asked._

"_Boss wouldn't give me a raise and now I don't know how to get the money to pay off my debts. They gave me three months to find it…"_

"_Three months is pretty long for those guys… I would have thought they would give you like 48 hours to deliver the money." _

_Evan hadn't thought about that, but now that Igor mentioned it, it was strange._

"_Maybe they couldn't say no to my Evan charm" he said with a wink, but continued when seeing the look of disbelief on Igor's face. "Seriously? I don't know. What do you think?"_

"_They want something from you." Igor stated._

_Evan sighed as he took care of the next customer. He was not looking forward to the next couple of months._

* * *

It felt awful driving home without Emily. Then again, why did he need to go home? What would he tell his mother when Emily wasn't with him? 'Oh, hey mom, I just sold my sister to save my own skin. Don't worry she'll be fine.' No he couldn't do that. So the best thing was to drive to his place again, but remembering that he had his things at his mother's place, like a very important laptop, he continued home. The men had given him the address to the website where they auction out their women and a password as a thank you for giving them another girl. Emily wasn't a girl, though. She was a beautiful woman who dedicated her life to help others and now they would take that life away from her. No, Evan had taken that life away from her, but he would buy her back. When he got back to his mother's he would bid the ten grand he'd got, if not more, on her to buy her back. Everything would go back to normal then, except for the fact that he had sold his sister and she would probably be pissed off by then. Their relationship would never get as good as it were before because there would always be that little fact that Emily had been sold from the very beginning, even if he later saved her from it.

He had loved their relationship. They had been able to talk about everything and it had been good to have someone like that, but then he had to go and ruin it all by screwing up with his bets and then later taking Igor's advice. Emily would never do anything like that to him because she was a good person and he was too. Only this time he had been desperate, seeing that as the only option.

* * *

_Igor had been right. Just two days after their conversation there was a knock on the door. Evan looked through the peephole before opening up to find two men standing there in dark suits. Evan recognized the smaller man, but the tall one was unfamiliar. He offered them coffee and they accepted as if they were two friends visiting another friend, but that was not true._

"_I will deliver the money." Evan said, breaking a very uncomfortable silence, for him, where the men had eyed his apartment._

"_And how may I ask? Your salary won't cover half of what you owe us." The taller one said with a grin. "However, there is one way you won't have to pay."_

"_How?" Evan asked quickly, sounding a little too desperate. _

_The men looked at each other, grinning widely, before the smaller one said: "We need girls." When Evan looked more confused than ever he continued. "You see, we auction out girls so people can use them as sex slaves and if you give us one you won't have to pay the 160 000 ruble and you'll also get an additional 320 000 ruble. Or do you want that in dollar, Mr. Prentiss?"_

_Evan was taken off guard. They seemed to know enough about him to know that he was American; his name certainly wouldn't have given them the hint. _

"_I don't have an offer to make." Evan said, not knowing if he should be scared or not._

"_I wouldn't say so. As you've probably already understood we have made some research and we've actually found a girl that would sell really well, despite her age, but she could pass as ten years younger." The taller one said and looked at the smaller one who nodded contently at the statement. Evan's brain was running miles an hour, but he couldn't think of anyone they would be interested in._

"_Sorry, I still don't have anything to offer."_

"_What about her?" the smaller one said nodding towards a picture on the wall._

_No, no, no, no, no! Not that! Not her! They couldn't expect him to give them his only sister. Never, ever would he do that. He looked at the same picture they were looking at. It was from the last time he had visited her. They were both smiling, no laughing, and Emily was clinging to him. They were goofing off as usually._

"_I can give you another girl, there's a lot of them out in the street." Evan offered, trying to get them on other thoughts. The men looked at each other before facing Evan again._

"_Either you deliver the girl" he nodded towards the photo. "Within three months or you deliver the cash within a week."_

"_But… You said three months! And there is no way I'm giving you my sister."_

"_Then I guess you'll have the money ready?" the tall one said._

"_I… I…" Evan couldn't get a word out and there were not a lot of times he was speechless. He just couldn't answer the question, but they all knew that the answer would have been a no._

"_I thought so." The tall man grinned keeping his eyes on the photograph. "In a week I want you to either come with the cash or a file with photos and more… personal… information about the girl. Understood?" _

_Evan nodded and the two man rose from the seats, leaving their half empty coffee cups on the table. The smaller man put his hand out for Evan to shake._

"_Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Prentiss." He said and then they left, leaving Evan with the biggest decision he'd ever have to make._

* * *

When Evan arrived home the guests were still there, they had been out for less than two hours. Evan didn't care about that, though, as he bolted up the stairs, making a lot of noise. He was sure the guests were all glancing towards the staircase and whispering in their neighbor's ear, wondering what all this commotion was about. Elizabeth Prentiss would have to calm everyone down and would probably be really nervous about her kids; she didn't know Emily wasn't with him, making a fool out of her.

Finding his laptop on the table, he quickly flipped it open and started it. As soon as the computer would allow him access to internet he could type in the letters to begin the bidding. Emily was found on the top by the new girls. The bidding would start in fifteen minutes and Evan was silently counting down the time while he stared at the photo they had of her. It was one that he had provided and she was smiling widely at the camera, but she would never smile like that for him ever again.

When the time finally came the 'Bidding starts at 9.30 pm' changed to a box that said 'Bid your nr in dollars here.' Evan guessed that they decided to take everything in dollars because of the great deal of wealthy American business man who would love to have a woman to tame.

The zero changed pretty quickly to 3000 dollars and Evan was quick to write 5000, making him the leading number. He waited patiently, hoping that he could buy back his sister for half of what he'd earned, but he wasn't that lucky because within a minute the next figure said 7000 dollars. Evan wrote 10 000 into the box and pressed bid, praying that no one would bid higher than that. He was willing to bid 20 000 dollars and then stick his pride up his ass and ask his mother for the other 10 grand. When someone went over that number he wrote his final number. 20 000 dollars. Then everything progressed quickly. 20 000 became 50 000, then 80 000 until the bidding closed when no one wanted to go higher than 124 000 dollars. 1-2-4 000 dollars was his sister worth. He couldn't stop staring at the screen. He had lost and it was all his fault. The file he had put together had been pretty awesome, and now he regretted making her sound so desirable. They could earn a lot of money from her.

* * *

_Evan had asked his mother about the money before heading for work, but she had refused when he didn't want to tell her what he was using them for. She did mention that she thought he would use them for drugs, which would be ridiculous if it wasn't for the fact that he'd once been addicted._

"_Rough day?" Igor asked when Evan headed in for work._

"_Well, yeah… two men came to visit me yesterday and they sure wanted something from me." Evan admitted. He could tell Igor everything because… well Igor was the only person who could get in the same kind of trouble as him. _

"_So what do they want?" Igor asked, stopping with the things he was doing._

"_Either they want the money within a week." He paused just a couple of seconds, seeing the look of 'I thought so' in Igor's face. "Or they want my sister to auction her out to wealthy men who will use her for sex. I will even get 320 000 ruble for the trouble, but I don't know if I can to that, man."_

"_Will you be able to get the money?" Igor asked and Evan shook his head 'no'. "Then I think the decision is pretty obvious. Give them your sister. I mean she's an FBI agent and will be able to take care of herself, maybe even escape. And you have to do everything to keep yourself alive." _

"_I guess so" Evan said, still not believing that would actually go through with it, but later that night he found himself rummaging through photos of his older sister, trying to decide which photos she looked good in. He also remembered that they had wanted her to be 1o years younger, so he was careful to choose those where she looked younger. When he'd finally decided for ten photos, he put a file together with a lot of personal information, like characteristics, her likes and dislikes and also a list of her boyfriends to show her sexual experience. He wrote a short summary of every relationship he knew something about. Doyle was hardest to write about because he knew they would like that fact about her. He reviewed the photos, extremely satisfied with the ones he'd chosen, and then he read through the information one last time._

"_**Emily Prentiss, 30 years old. Emily makes a living as an FBI agent and spends all her days fighting bad men. This girl is feisty and has a strong will to survive. Everything points to that she likes it rough and she loves attention. Emily lost her virginity when she was 15 years old, craving the attention from another man. Later she's had only a couple of boyfriends.**_

_**John Cooley- Took her virginity and knocked her up. One night stand. She had an abortion. **_

_**Lucas Harris- together for two weeks. Not serious. Lots of sex.**_

_**Ian Doyle- together for 18 months. He's a terrorist and she was undercover as his lover. Got serious. Engaged. He stabbed her, but he was later killed.**_

_**Clyde Easter- A rebound from Doyle. Only about sex.**_

_**Emanuel Rileys- Not serious. Mostly about sex. **_

_**Derek Morgan- Present boyfriend. Very serious. Co-worker.**_

_**If you like to have control over an FBI agent for once and love when they fight back, Emily Prentiss his definitely the girl for you."**_

_Evan wasn't actually so sure about the boyfriend, and knew there was a couple more, but writing the sex part would make her more attractive. He and Emily never talked about sex so he didn't actually know a lot, but he did know about when she lost her virginity because she told him about being pregnant. He was quite happy with the result, even if he wasn't the best writer, but she looked good. Who didn't want to control an FBI agent and make her helpless? His pride over what he'd managed to come up with got rid of all the guilt and he almost forgot what it would be used for. _

_When the end of the week came he delivered the profile and they were really satisfied with it and the fact that he'd agreed to give them his sister. They gave him a number so that he could call them about the plan and they told him to make sure that she looked… presentable._

_It wasn't hard to know how to get Emily to Russia when his mother announced a the week later that she was planning on having a bunch of dinner parties._

"_Is Emily coming?" he asked hopefully._

"_She's in the state, darling, and I doubt she has time to come to a couple of boring parties." Elizabeth explained with a smile on her face._

"_Come on, mom… Make her come! You always do!" Evan begged, seeing his only chance to get her here slip between his fingers. _

"_Evan, I don't want your sister to suffer like that. It's nothing for her and you don't even have to be here either if you don't want to."_

_Why was his mother acting like that just when he needed her to be the controlling one? _

"_What if I persuade her?" Evan offered. "I really want to see her and we don't even need to be here the whole time. I can tell her that."_

"_If you can convince your sister to come, then be my guest. It would be lovely to finally see her again." Her mother smiled softly. The woman was not like she used to be. _

_Evan called her immediately after the talk, using his mother's phone to avoid the tons of money it would cost to call her. The call went as expected. Evan tricked her and said that it was their mother who was forcing her and he tried to make her feel bad if she would not come. _

_And then a month later he was hugging his sister tightly in the airport. He had missed her, that part was true. If only people knew what he had brought her hear for._

* * *

**A/N A few explanations:**

**160 000 ruble= 5000 dollars**

**320 000 ruble= 10 000 dollars**

**I chose to make everything else in dollars since it would be easier for you^^**

**And also remember when Emily first met her mother again at the party? And Evan interrupted them? Now you have the answers to why he did? And why he had to choose her dress too. **

**And one more thing... Remember the weird dream she was having at the plane? If not, read it again and my explanation of it. Every sympol in the dream means something. **

**Whiteclad spirit= Betrayal and sins**

**Buried alive= Captivity**

**Fire: Something bad is about to happen to you.**

**Dim light: Someone's wrath will come upon you.**

**That's pretty much all the explanations I have:)**

**Did you know that when I researched Human Trafficking I discovered a bunch of articles about Atlanta being a popular place for the crime, and I live in Atlanta right now! Scary! **

**Next chapter will be more Emily and I will bring the team in, finally! **

**I hope you liked it, even if it was only Evan:) And sorry about the long Author Notes!:)**

**Review and tell me what you liked and not liked:) I'm happy to improve;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N In this chapter you finally get to know what's up with Emily;)**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

"She's still sleeping." one voice said.

"Sch... Don't wake her up." another one said.

"She's been out for over an hour now. We have to make sure she's okay." a third one said and at that Emily's eyes shot open.

She sat up quickly, immediately getting into defense mode. There were four other women surrounding her and three of them were looking at her worriedly, the last one was sitting pushed up against the corner.

"She just woke up and is pretty shaken up." One of the girls explained in a Spanish accent, noticing how Emily's eyes had landed on the poor girl. "I'm Elena, by the way."

Emily nodded, still unsure of where she was. It felt like they were moving so she soon figured they were in a trunk, but she didn't know why? And where was Evan? The last thing she could actually remember was that she was out partying with her brother and then... a van? A black van pulling up in front of her, but everything had been blurry. Though, she and Evan had been partying so she had probably been drinking a lot, maybe too much. Her head did hurt a little, which could only mean that she had one nasty hangover.

She had been lifted into the van. Or had it been an ambulance? How much had she been drinking to be loaded into an ambulance? But she wasn't in an ambulance now. These women around her weren't either.

"Where are we?" she asked with a steady voice.

"I think they said we were off to some airstrip in St. Petersburg to meet the boss and then they'll ship us away." another nameless woman answered. "We don't know exactly where we'll be going, but at least all of us will go to the same place." The woman smiled, happy about finding new friend, but Emily couldn't smile.

A million thoughts were running through her head, but she didn't want to believe the things she did come up with.

"I'm an FBI agent." she said suddenly, getting all the women's attention, even the girl in the corner looked at her. "If I can't get us out of here, my team will find us."

The women were quietly looking at her, making Emily feel a little uncomfortable, until one of them chuckled.

"Now I get why they wanted you. Every man wants to get control over a woman of the law, but honestly honey... we're in Russia and will be sent to another part of the world. They will never find us."

The woman was right. They would never find out where she was. Evan would call them and say that she was missing while searching for her. The team, at least Morgan, would probably break every protocol there is, flying to Russia and try to track these bastards down, but he wouldn't succeed. Then he would beat himself up every day after that for not being able to save her.

"I started out in Spain." Elena said. "Caught me when I was walking home from a party. I worked there for a little while until they sent me to Russia. I've been working here for a year and now they're selling us to some wealthy pimp. You and that girl..." she nodded to the girl in the corner. "…are the newest ones and they decided to put you up for auction immediately."

Her heartbeat did increase now that she knew for sure what her purpose was there. They were going to use her for their sexual pleasure. No matter how much she tried to be strong, one of the women noticed the fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Hun! You'll get used to it eventually. It's just hard in the beginning." The woman shrugged.

Emily seemed to choke on her breath. Was this woman seriously telling her that she would get use to slimy hands feeling her up and men doing whatever they wanted with her? She was never going to get used to that. Only the thought of it made her whole body creep.

The truck stopped, making all the women lose their balance. The three women who had been there the longest stood up on a line and waited for the door to open. Emily watched them, but remained on the floor. She wouldn't stand up for those creeps. Instead she crawled over to the woman, no... girl, in the corner. She couldn't have been more than 15 and she looked terrified.

"Hey, what's your name?" Emily whispered.

"Anya." the girl answered weakly.

"I'm Emily." She paused. "Listen, Anya... I will get us out of here. My boyfriend won't let me go that easily. I promise... We'll be fine."

"Don't promise her something you won't be able to keep." Elena said. "Your boyfriend can't do anything. He'll get over you."

Emily couldn't take it anymore. This woman had crossed the line, trying to make them lose all their hope. "What the hell is your problem?" She hadn't meant to yell at the younger woman.

"Excuse me?" The woman was also surprised.

"How can you tell us that we'll get use to this? How can you say that we'll never get out of this?"

"You won't! I'm sorry to have to break it to you, but I've been here for 3 years and I haven't gotten close to escaping. The only way out is death."

"I won't give up! I'm a trained FBI agent and my job is to catch people like them." Emily said, angrily.

"Oh, yeah? Then where's your badge and gun, honey?" Emily didn't reply. "Thought so... Now stand up in the line."

Emily rolled her eyes and sat down by the 15 year-old again, refusing to do as Elena said.

The trunk was opened only seconds later. A bald, fat man in suit stood there with a big grin on his face.

"The show's already over?" he asked, still grinning. "You are feisty, just like he said." The man winked at Emily. "Now, you two! Come join the other three ladies."

Emily didn't move. The other girl rose quickly, though, and stood in front of that disgusting man, but Emily still refused.

"Don't make this hard, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that." Emily spat and was soon shocked when two of the women helped her, or more him, up on her feet and dragged her to stand next to the others. She tried to struggle a little, but she wasn't going to hit one of the women, which he probably knew and that was probably the reason why he didn't go up himself.

"Now that you're all gathered I will lead you to the boss and he will tell you more." He said and turned around to leave. The other women followed him, which no longer surprised Emily, and dragged Emily with them. The youngest of them all didn't dare to do anything else than what she'd been told and the other three had been here long enough to know that it didn't do any good to refuse. But Emily would never get down without a fight. Though, these women made it harder to do so because, well, she didn't want to hurt those who were in the same position as her. She really considered it when they stopped in front of a big garage looking house and the doors opened. A little punch to Elena's guts wouldn't hurt her. She didn't do it, though. Instead she walked with the others into the building and soon met the well-built man people referred to as their boss. He was also grinning at them and inspected their bodies from head to toe as they moved towards him. When all the women were in front of him he approached them one after one.

"What's your name, honey?" he asked Elena.

"Candy." she answered, making Emily huff, drawing the attention off the older man.

"Let me guess... You are the FBI agent, right?" He said while running a hand through her hair. Emily huffed once again and turned her head away from him, earning her a hard grip on her chin to turn the head back. "Mhmm..." He hummed approvingly while scanning her thoroughly. "Cute... Sexy... No wonder we got so much for you."

"Fuck... you!" Emily spat at him, but to her surprise he let go of her and chuckled.

"I would love for you to do that, but unfortunately our client doesn't want us to touch you."

Emily hated this guy from the first moment she saw him and she was determent to escape from that place now. Looking at her surroundings she could see a couple of guys who had guns holsters in their belts. If she could just reach them she would be able to defend herself from these psychos and she could help the others too. She was just about to make her move when one of the men walked closer to her. It couldn't be that easy, could it? But it wasn't. The man took her hands and led them out of the room. When she glanced around, four other men were doing the same to the others, followed by the boss. They stopped in front of a jet that reminded her of the one they rode whenever they had a case. Though, this jet looked nothing like theirs on the inside and it wasn't used for traveling within the states to put bad guys behind bars. This jet was used to transport women, prisoners, whose only job would be to give pleasure. Used women who would never ever see home again. And the jet spoke all that. There were speakers shouting out cheap music that often could be heard in adult movies or strip clubs, there was a pole in the middle giving her the same message and the couches and chair... While on their jet they'd been a light shade of yellow, these ones were red with fluffy pillows and handcuffs fastened in various places. It had everything to keep wealthy men entertained during however long the trip might be. Emily still didn't know where they were going. Though, she had learned they weren't allowed to touch them which would earn her some extra time to figure out how to escape.

Emily was the first one in and they handcuffed her immediately. Anya was the next one. They didn't need to handcuff her. Neither did they handcuff any of the other women. The reason why she was the only one handcuffed was obvious. Somehow they knew enough about her to know that she was a fighter and someone had provided them with this information. She should have seen it earlier, but she hadn't really had the time to think about how they got to her, directly assuming that she'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time. They knew too much about her to be a simple snatch from the street. He had said that he loved her and that she was the best sister a boy could have. 'I'm sorry'... Those words had been repeated to her too many times to count. It just made sense now. Her brother must have provided them with information. Thinking back on the two days she'd been here, recalling every single conversation they'd had and how he'd been acting, everything made sense now. It hadn't been her mother who'd wanted her there; it had been Evan. That's why her mother had been kind of surprised to see her there. Evan had also wanted to hang out with her and he'd always said it was okay for them to ditch the party. Of course it had been okay because her mother hadn't forced her to be there from the first place. All this talk about how much he loved her was all an act. If he had, she wouldn't be sitting handcuffed on a jet about to travel to another country to be used for sexual slavery. Evan had also picked, or bought, her dress. She knew it was too short and too much cleavage, but Evan had insisted and Emily hadn't wanted to let him down. Fuck that! He drugged her in the bar when getting her drink! He brought her out to the parking lot and said his goodbyes. He left her there drugged and alone so that the men with the dark van could take her without any struggle. Her brother had played her from the beginning and she had been stupid enough to fall for it.

"How much did you pay him?" she asked when the 'boss' had seated himself opposite her.

"So you figured that one out, huh?" he chuckled. Somehow the women around them were curious about this conversation as they listened closely. "He owed us 5 grand so he gave us you instead and we gave him 10 000 more."

Emily turned her head. She had figured it out, but when he answered the question, it just made it so much more real. She knew, however, that if Morgan would find out he would most likely hunt Evan down and kill him.

"I know, sweetheart, it sucks, but think positive... you'll never see him again."

Yeah, but that was what Emily was most afraid off.

* * *

**A/N I had been planning on bringing the team in by this time, but this chapter was running too long and I wanted to update! First thing in the next chapter, though!:D**

**Let me know what you think!  
**

**And don't forget that the nomination for the 2012 Profiler's choice award on CCOAC has started and you shoul go there to nominate your favorite authors and fics!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I just love the response I'm getting on this story! You guys are amazing! **

**Here you have as promised the team and a little more Evan.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Evan was probably digging a hole in the floor with the pacing he had going on. It was pretty early in the morning, but he knew that his mother would be waking up any minute now, noticing that his car was still there and going up to ask him to join her for breakfast. No, ask him and Emily to come down, only problem was that Emily wouldn't be in her room. He had no idea how to keep his mother from noticing her absence. He'd been tossing and turning all night, trying to come up with something. By the early sunrise he had thought of some things, even though he hated himself for coming up with one of them. 'She's in the bathroom and we're leaving soon to go shopping'. That would hold her off for the day, but then what? When he later would come home without Emily. Sure, he could tell her that someone had snatched her. It happened a lot in Russia; everyone knew that, but would his mother believe such a lie. Not only was she a highly trained FBI agent, if Evan hadn't drugged her to make her weak she would have fought back and most likely succeeded, but she was also a lot older than those normally taken. They had wanted her just because of the fact that she was in the FBI, but if Evan told her it was a snatch they wouldn't have known that and figured she was too old.

Another option was to get rid of all of her things before his mother had even bothered to open her eyes. He could just throw all her things in the lake. Not the computer, though. He needed that one to find out how to save her, how to contact her friends. As soon as that boyfriend Evan had been questioning her about, the one that was serious, knew he could get rid of the computer too. Evan could tell the ambassador that Emily couldn't stand the party anymore and had gone back to America. It sounded enough like Emily and Elizabeth might fall for it. Then by the time Emily's boyfriend, who should be a pretty pissed off FBI agent, would arrive he could have disappeared. He knew that the best thing would have been to stay and tell them everything he might know, but since he would have told his mother that lie he couldn't be here when they arrived. Elizabeth Prentiss would tell them that Evan had said that she'd gone home and then they would have told her that she had been taken by a human trafficking ring. He would be screwed when they put all the pieces together, which they would since he'd be faced with a bunch of profilers.

Having his plan clear enough he sneaked out from his room and listened for any sounds. There weren't any so he could safely walk into Emily's room. Her dresses were still scattered around the room so he hurried to throw them into her bag again, careful not to forget anything. Then he did the same process again when he exited the room. There weren't any sounds this time either so he made himself down the stairs and out the front door. He had never run as fast as he did when getting rid of Emily's stuff. Evan just didn't want to get caught and luckily for him he didn't. It was easy for him to swing the bag with all the power he had and let go, making the bag fly a couple of feet out in the deep water and sink like a rock. The whole predicament made him feel like a criminal, but he wasn't. There weren't anything they could charge him with, right? He wasn't the one who kidnapped her. No, he just drugged her and left her out in the dark for a couple of grand. Maybe they could charge him for drugging her, but he would be out in a year. Though, that was nothing if you thought about what Morgan could do to him. Or the rest of her team. They were always too over-protective of her for his taste. Yeah, they would probably kill him for doing something stupid like this.

When he opened the door and was heading up the stairs his mother just exited the master bedroom. Evan stopped dead in his track.

"Evan... What are you doing up this early?" she asked.

"Nothing. I was just out."

"And where is your sister? Did you have fun last night?" his mother smiled.

"About that... She decided to leave. That's what I was doing. I drove her to the airport." he said, surprised by the way the lies so easily rolled of his tongue.

"I told you, Evan. Emily doesn't need to be at my stupid gatherings. We could have saved her the trip." Elizabeth said and Evan only shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess you told me. I better get back to sleep." Evan said and rushed into his room.

When he heard his mother taking the last steps down he sneaked out of his room and into the room Emily had stayed in, pulling out her computer from under the pillows. He started it quickly and paced the room nervously as he waited. The desktop was decorated with a picture of Emily and Morgan together. It was always horrible seeing her happy on pictures; it made him realize just what he'd done to her.

As soon as the computer was started the sound of Skype starting could be heard and only minutes later someone called her. Derek Morgan. It was now or never, he though as he pressed the answer without video button.

"Hi, princess, I wondered when I would be able to talk to you." a grinning, but tired, Derek Morgan said. He was at a hotel room and it was dark outside. Evan had forgotten all about the time difference. "Hey, why don't you let me see your beautiful face, honey?"

This made the matter so much harder. Just hearing the love and the caring nature made his whole body ache.

"I'm sorry." he finally squeezed out. "Emily isn't here."

He could see how Morgan's facial expression changed.

"What do you mean she's not there?" Morgan asked, slightly irritated.

Evan took a deep breath before continuing. "Someone took her."

Now there was anger. Evan thanked God he wasn't on cam because he didn't know if would be able to pull through if he was. Guilt was probably already written all over his face.

"Who? How?" Morgan asked through gritted teeth.

"Human trafficking ring." the anger was stronger now, but he had to continue. "They're all over town. We were out in a club and I left for one second 'cause I forgot something and..." he had to pause to look at the other man. "A black van pulled up and took her."

"How d'ya know it's human trafficking?"

"I live in Russia... We learn to recognize it."

"How could you be so stupid?" Morgan asked, now with a raised voice. "You know that they're around and still you leave her alone?"

"I'm sorry..." he said with a weak voice.

"Well, sorry doesn't cut it! I want her back!"

"But..."

"No, you know what? I bet you're screwing with me. Put my girlfriend on! NOW!"

He had really started to yell now and Evan could hear a vague knocking sound and Morgan left his chair, still in anger, making the chair fall to the ground.

"What's with all the screaming?" a blonde, petite woman asked tiredly.

"Someone fucking took her!" he said as he turned away and put his hands on top of his head.

"Who are you talking about, Morgan?" the woman asked worriedly, looking straight at Evan. Though, she couldn't see him he felt very uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Emily... It was human trafficking... They..." the man didn't seem to know what to tell the woman, but then he turned towards the camera and looked right at Evan. "We're coming over!" was his words before he was gone.

* * *

As soon as Morgan heard those words he only saw red. 'Someone took her'. Some bastards over in Russia had snatched her outside a club and was doing God only knew what with her. And her brother had just let it happened. He couldn't even take care of his own sister. Morgan had to go to Russia. It was the only logical option if he wanted her back. Evan was no good to save her and Morgan would never trust him to do it either. He hadn't meant to disturb JJ's sleep, but he was just so pissed at the other man, who hadn't even dared to show him his face. JJ tried to ask him what was wrong, but he could barely explain due to the anger and worry. He couldn't stand to have Emily's brother on Skype any longer so he turned to him, making sure to shoot him daggers and told him the only thing he wanted to do right now.

"We're coming over!" Then Morgan clicked him and barged past JJ and out to the corridor. He knew they were in the middle of a case and that everyone needed their sleep, but this was more important. Strauss could send another team or Morgan could leave on his own. He hadn't really planned how this would work out when he banged on every door where his team stayed. They were all out within 5 minutes, tired figures leaning on the doorframe.

"What's so important that you had to wake us up?" Hotch demanded to know.

"I called Emily..." he started, trying to gather himself. "Her brother answered. Someone snatched her from the streets." Morgan closed his eyes.

"What?" Rossi said, sounding not as tired as he looked and probably was.

"A human trafficking ring in Russia." Morgan continued. "We need to... I need to get over there and find her!"

"I know you do and we want to find her just as badly." Hotch said and Morgan could already here the 'but' coming. It did. "But we can't just leave this case. I can try to have a talk with Strauss about sending another team."

"You do that while I book the tickets. How many are coming with me?"

The first thing was silence and looking at each other. They all knew what an impossible task it would be to get her back. They couldn't call the police in Russia either since they didn't know who they would speak to and if the detective they would reach was a part of the human trafficking. Many of them could just as well be buying sex from these women too. Buy sex! That was what people would use his girlfriend, their friend, for and they would never get to her in time. They might never ever get to her. Human trafficking was hard to trace because these men did everything to cover up their tracks.

"l'm gonna call Strauss and then we'll all leave!" Hotch finally decided and everyone went back into their rooms to get dressed, besides JJ who followed Morgan to his.

First then did Morgan notice the tear tracks on JJ's face and he enveloped her in a tight hug. He had been so angry, but now he was on the verge of breaking down. Especially when he'd seen JJ's face. It just really sunk down now after he'd been so pissed and finally paused to think about it.

"We have to find her, JJ." he whispered. "I love her so much. I wanted to marry her and have a family with her, but now..."

He could feel the shaking of JJ's body and knew she was sobbing. It took time before she gave him an answer since she was trying to gather herself from the crying.

"I know... I just don't know how." JJ admitted. Morgan felt the same.

They could fly to Moscow and interview Evan about everything he'd seen and that would be that. Everything would stop there. All the evidence and tracks would be covered. They would be forced to go back to their normal lives and be left to think about what ever happened with her or if she was dead. It pained Morgan to know that the fantasy he'd created with Emily would soon be gone. If Emily still was in Moscow there was still a chance they could find her, but if she was anywhere else in the world or even in some other part of Russia, it is the world's largest country, they would fail.

A part of Morgan found it strange that they had managed to take Emily. Morgan knew her strength and will to survive so Emily would fight back and win. Especially if it was a snatch from the streets. A van pulling up behind her and men trying to drag her into the vehicle. They would want to do it fast to get as little attention as possible, but Emily would have kicked and screamed. They would let go pretty soon when she had attracted too much attention. It just seemed like it had been too easy to get to her.

"You should probably go get dressed and pack your things." Morgan told her and she only nodded before pulling away from him.

"What if Strauss says no?"

"Then I'll go alone. Screw Strauss! She will not keep me from trying to save my girlfriend!"

"You might lose your job." JJ mentioned.

"Fine! Then I can spend the rest of my life tracking these bastards down."

"Yeah..." JJ said while letting out a breath and then she walked away, leaving Morgan alone again.

He hurriedly through all his things into his bag and zipped it up. Now he just had to wait until Hotch was done with Strauss and then he could jump on the next flight to Moscow, with or without the team.

* * *

**A/N Now they know! Next chapter you'll know what Strauss had to say about it and they, or maybe just one of them will arrive to Russia! We have to see if Evan is still there... And also we'll find out where Emily ended up and how the plane ride went! Any suggestions about which country she'll end up in? I haven't decided yet^^****  
**

**Please review if you have time for it:)**

**Someone was asking me how to nominate so I'll give you the link... You have to remove the blanks:)  
**

**www . fanfiction topic / 74868 / 69379386 / 1 /**

**Or if you don't want to copy link visit forums- criminal minds- Chit chat on Author's corner- 2012 Profiler's choice award...:)  
**

**There you'll find a list of everything you can nominate for and instructions about how to do it:)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I am so, so sorry for this delay! My life has been kind of busy or I've been to tired! I've actually had this chapter done for a week now, but I was too lazy to edit it.**

**I hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

The plane ride had been awful. She had refused to dance and strip for them since she knew they weren't allowed to touch her so no threats would make good on her. Though, the others weren't profilers and wouldn't pick up the smallest words like she did. The three women who'd been there the longest danced like professionals. It didn't extend further than dancing around the poles and taking of their clothes, because of the non-touching rule.

While they were dancing Emily had to sit in the same old chair, handcuffed to the armrest and have some sort of conversation with the boss. He'd talked about what was in her file. She had her own file with information nobody but her closest friends and herself should have. And her brother. But a lot of it he'd made up to make her sound better. Her brother wanted to make her sound better for these perverts. Only the thought of it made her stomach churn. And the man could tell so he continued on about her brother. He teased her, made inappropriate comments, which might not be so inappropriate in the situation she was, towards her. It was the best he could do without touching her. He could use his words instead and have the joy in seeing her reactions. Normally she would have been able to compartmentalize herself through the flight, but the hurt over finding out what her brother had done threw her off guard and she had lost all her abilities.

Then she tried to hold it together when she saw that poor girl being forced up to the pole and take off her clothes. She was only 15 years old and had the men around her cheering when they got a look at her small breasts.

"Doesn't that look fun?" the guy across her would say with a grin and looked from her own too exposed breasts up to her face.

That was a couple of hours ago and now when she sat handcuffed in a limo with the same men and women around her she didn't feel any better. She'd ended up in Dubai. It made sense. Many different businessmen across the world, Americans, Korean and German, would travel here so why not take a whore now that they had the chance. A 76 years old wealthy man had bought her for 124 grand! It was apparently more than the other girls and he liked to brag about how much money he had collected while he'd only bought her for 15.

Emily wasn't the least surprised about the location they ended up in. The car pulled in through two giant gates into a big yard. The house, or more like castle, was big and white and looked like something brought out of a movie where dictators or emperors would live. When they pulled to a stop she refused to get out. All the other women left with little fuss, but she sat tight even after they'd taken of the cuffs. She still wore the same dress her brother had bought her and found it hard to struggle without her dress sliding up to reveal her red lace panties, much to the men's liking when it happened. That had been when she'd let go and followed them out of the car and up to the door. The bell that sounded when you pulled a rope was massive and it echoed for at least a minute. It was just after that minute that the door opened by a maid. The woman was pretty old so Emily's guess was that her only purpose in that house was to open doors, clean and serve dinner. She doubted that she was the only one of those because it would be pretty much for one person to clean.

They were led through a big ballroom where a couple of older men sat and a few women were giving them a lap dance. Emily diverted her eyes as soon as a pair of lust filled ones met hers. While walking she couldn't stop pulling her dress down to shield as much as possible, but when pulling down she would expose more of her cleavage. She couldn't tell if those women were there by their own free will or if they had been snatched, no that wasn't true... sold by a relative, like her.

They had to walk up the stairs and past a lot of doors before they stopped. The boss knocked and they entered after a 'yes'. The man behind the door was the one who'd bought her. She could tell by the age and the grin on his face. The man also eyed them as if they were pieces of meat ready to get banged. Emily immediately got protective over her body under his stare and tried to wrap her arms around her. 'Try' being the magical word as someone, she didn't really give a damn about who, pulled her arms down so that the much older man could have a full look. He stopped in front of each and every one of them and would say something with a thick accent. The accent was all Emily could hear when he talked to the others. It was an Arabic accent and that was clearer when he stopped in front of her to say a few words.

"Clients would love her if she had fight in her. They tie them up, make the women lose all power. It's turn them on if struggle, you see? Remember that, honey!" the man said and stroke her hair before continuing to the last woman.

They wanted a fight? Then she would definitely give them one because there was no way she would sell her body to hundreds of different men. No, she would escape and then she could get help to save the others. She couldn't think about freeing the others if she wanted to escape so she had to do that after she'd get herself to safety.

"Listen, ladies! All of you sleeping in beds in basement. You will be called up when client want you. You will act the role the client want. Do the things the client want. Disobeying will have punishment! Maria show you to your room. Thank you, gentlemen! You may leave if I can't offer you some service of course."

Emily didn't get to hear more of that speech as she was forced out of the room.

* * *

It had surprised them all when Strauss had let them go without too much arguing with a promise from their side to bring Emily back. According to Hotch she had sounded really concerned and had immediately sent another team to take their place. They had been given two weeks before they had to return to their normal jobs and even if all of them knew it was too little time, they sat on the flight to Moscow, Russia. Normally they would have discussed a casefile on the way, but they didn't have much to discuss since they didn't have anything besides what Evan had told her. She was kidnapped by a human trafficking ring. They had forgotten to call Garcia, they'd realized half way through the Atlantic Ocean. The woman would be hysterical when she wouldn't be able to get a hold of them and then Strauss would tell her that they were on their way to Russia. Garcia would put two and two together and realize that something was wrong with Emily, because why else would they leave a case to fly overseas? The usually cheery woman would probably be furious that they forgot to tell her about what's happened to Emily. Though, they didn't know much.

The flight over took them too long and during this time Emily could have been moved across some borders, none of them knew how many. They knew that Evan and Emily had stayed at Ambassador Prentiss' house so that's where they were headed. Unfortunately they weren't met by two SUVs that could take them to her so they were forced to take a cab; it was one of those with seven seats. None of them talked very much on the way, except for once when they wondered if they should call Garcia. They decided to wait until they could use Skype to talk to her. After agreeing on that they were once again sentenced to silence. And they kept that until they finally pulled up on the courtyard of the big mansion Elizabeth Prentiss owned. The other cars didn't surprise them at all because they knew the reason Emily had been here. Though, it would make the matter harder with all the people there. But it didn't stop them to ring that doorbell and then walk in when a maid opened the door. The ambassador looked shocked to see them all there, she should be because the news they were bearing were something no mother could ever prepare themselves for.

"Agent Hotchner? Morgan? What on earth are you doing here? Is my daughter traveling with you?"

This time Morgan was the one who was shocked. "What do you mean 'traveling with us'?"

"Evan drove her to the airport this morning."

"You saw her this morning?"

He hoped she would say yes, oh God he hoped so. Though, if she did he would kill Evan for making up such a stupid lie that brought them across the world. Everything could unfortunately not be as you hoped.

"No, I caught Evan as he walked inside. Is there a problem, Agents?" she asked and Morgan did all in his power to keep himself in check.

"May we speak with you in private?" Hotch cut in as he saw every single person looking their way.

"Of course." the older woman said, excusing herself to follow them to the front door.

"We got a call from Evan." Hotch started. "He said that Emily had been taken while they were at a club late last night."

"Taken? You can't be serious."

"You said you didn't see her this morning?" She nodded. "Where is your son?"

"He has left too. I told him from the very beginning that they both would be bored if they came here, but he insisted that he wanted Emily here; said they could go out partying instead." she laughed, although bitterly.

"We want to see their rooms." Morgan said through clenched teeth, already having an idea of what really happened. They all did.

Elizabeth didn't even answer to that before she started to walk quickly upstairs with the team behind her. The room they walked into first had been Emily's and the only thing left in that room was a computer and a scribbled note. Everything else was gone. Morgan felt his hands clenched together and he almost scrunched the note together when he read it.

There was a username and a password for an auction site. And there was another 'I'm sorry'. Morgan knew that the younger Prentiss was behind this now. All the times he'd said sorry and the way he'd been wanting her there. He had lied to his mother about where she'd gone; if he had to lie he must've had something to hide. Then her things were gone too and Evan was gone. They knew he was involved, but they didn't know what part he played.

"Where does he live?" Morgan asked through clenched teeth.

"Moscow, the downtown. He works at the game thing around the corner of his apartment. You should probably talk with his friend Igor who works there." Elizabeth said and Morgan was already out the door.

"JJ, you go with him and we'll check this website out." Hotch ordered. "Is it okay if we borrow your car, Ambassador?

"Yes, whatever I can do to help. The key is in the bowl in the hallway and you'll have the address in my GPS."

JJ rushed out after Morgan, who apparently hadn't really thought about how to get into Moscow from where they were. As soon as they were gone Reid flipped open the computer and luckily it had recently been used so it only took seconds for it to get started. Skype was already up and Reid saw Garcia's name and that she, of course, was logged in. Reid looked at his supervisor while clicking on Garcia's name and Hotch nodded. It barely took one signal before the usually happy tech analyst answered, but this time she left out all the pleasantries and funny greetings.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" an angry Garcia yelled. "You leave New York without even telling me? I called Strauss because I thought something terrible had happened and she said you were on your way to Russia. Russia!" she paused to gather herself. "Strauss thought it was best that you told me what's going on. What's happened to Emily?"

None of them answered at first, all of them looking at each other for guidance. How could they break this awful news to Garcia? The eyes landed on Hotch, which made sense to everyone since he was their supervisor.

"Emily has been taken by a human trafficking ring." Hotch was forced to stop as Garcia let out a loud gasp. "So far evidence has pointed to Emily's brother. Morgan and JJ are going to talk to his friend and see if they can find something in his house, but we need you to run his face through the airports nearby. He will probably pay in cash."

"I... I can do that, sir." Garcia stuttered, a few tears already visible on her cheeks, but she was trying so hard to hold it together. It only took a few minutes until she got a hit. "He went to the same airport as you came to. Last seen 30 minutes ago then got on a plane to... Oh my god... He got on the plane for New York."

"The one we came with." Reid clarified.

"Garcia, have someone at the airport to pick him up and take him into custody. We don't want him to disappear. Give them his picture."

"I'm right on it, sir! I'll give you an update." she said quickly before her face was gone.

* * *

**A/N So Emily is in Dubai, Strauss didn't say no, Morgan is pissed and Evan is on his way to America! A lot more can and will happen!**

**Please leave a review! That would make me so happy!:D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I am bad with this updating thing and I do apologize! I work and when I'm free I'm too exhausted to do anything! Oh, and I kind of got addicted to How I met your mother and I'm trying to watch through the whole series! **

**Bad news, though... For you who reads In silence, I was almost done with the next chapter when I lost my iPod! Though, I know it is somewhere in this house, I just don't know where! So I probably won't update until I find it!  
**

**A question also, I was thinking of writing a book and asked my friend to write it with me, but she didn't have time so I wonder if anyone here wants to write a book with me?:)  
**

**Enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

There were papers scattered everywhere. They all held Emily's face and body, almost everyone with a big smile or with her goofing around, making faces. Morgan felt JJ's hand on his shoulder and he appreciated the gesture, even if it did nothing to calm him. If anything, he was even more pissed after seeing this. It was just another proof that Evan had something to do with her disappearance. Why else would his apartment be full of pictures with her? There just wasn't another explanation. One thing was sure, though. As soon as Morgan would lay eyes on Evan he would beat the crap out of him.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked, putting another hand on his shoulder.

Morgan shook his head, hands clenched into fists by his side and jaw twitching.

"He did this! That son of a bitch made her come to Russia so that he could use her as a prostitute."

"We don't know the whole story yet, Morgan." JJ tried to defend.

Morgan turned around, a pissed expression on his face.

"We know that he did this! Look at this place! He has her face and body all over the floor! So don't tell me that he didn't do this."

JJ was at loss for words. She didn't know how to respond to that. Of course Evan did this, every fiber in her body told her so, but they still couldn't jump to conclusions. They had to be more professional than that which meant that Evan was innocent until proven guilty and these pictures weren't proof enough.

Morgan was still staring at her, expecting her to say something, but the only thing she could do was to open and close her mouth a couple of times. When he'd had enough of that he stormed out of the apartment and it took JJ 57 seconds to react and follow him. She knew where he was going; it would've been the next stop on their list and hopefully give them more than a bunch of spread out papers.

The place where Evan worked was only around the corner in the same crappy neighborhood as the apartment. They decided to ignore all the junkies and prostitutes, who probably were there by their free will anyways, and entered the store right away. There was one single man handling three customer's and their guess was that Evan was supposed to help with that if he'd been there. Morgan, still pissed off, walked past the line and to the desk. The young man behind the desk said something in Russian that neither of the agents understood, so Morgan decided to ignore him.

"Are you Igor?" he asked, trying so hard to hold back his anger.

"Yeah, what's this about? You can't just skip the line. I have to take care of..." The man stopped as Morgan slammed his fist on the desk so hard that even JJ jumped.

The other customers took this as a cue to put their things back on the shelves and leave the store. But the young man behind the desk stood tall.

"And now you've cost me my customers! It's just my luck that you'd be coming back here! I thought Evan gave you enough, if you know what I mean?" Igor said and wiggled his eyebrows. He tried to make a joke, they recognized that, but Morgan and JJ were only confused.

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked.

"You aren't here to get another girl?" This time Igor was confused.

Morgan retrieved his badge and held it out for the younger of them to see. "Derek Morgan, FBI. You are gonna tell us exactly what happened."

"I don't want to get anybody in trouble!" he said holding his hands up in a defense position.

"Evan has left the country and the one you'll get in trouble if you don't talk is yourself. Now, talk!" Morgan said, staring at the other man and trying to look as threatening as possible.

"Alright, alright! Evan owed a couple of men some money, there was no way he would be able to pay them back. He thought about asking his mother, but she wouldn't understand. Then the men come back, tells him that either they get the money in a week or he could get them information 'bout his sister." Morgan visibly tensed when hearing that, but held it together so Igor could finish the story. "I told him to sell his sister if he wanted to live. He would get 10 000 from them and they would take away the dept. It was the only smart thing to do, ya know?"

"How did he manage to overpower an FBI-agent?" JJ asked, sensing that whatever response he would have gotten from Morgan wouldn't have been a pleasant one.

"Oh, he had this whole thing planned. So first he wrote this summary about her, made her appear really desirable, hell I would've bought her, and then gathered a lot of pictures. His biggest problem would've been to get her, but then his mother was throwing a bunch of parties and what better way was there than to blame it on the old hag?" Igor chuckled, but stopped abruptly, noticing Morgan's death glare. "So anyways, she came here, he dressed her real slutty..." Morgan had to work really hard to not smash the kid's face in. "...he took her to a club and spiked her drink. Then when she was feeling dizzy they had an excuse to leave and he just left her by the car so the men could take her. By then she was probably too weak to fight anyone off." That shrug Igor gave was enough for Morgan to swing his fist at him, but luckily JJ knew Morgan and stepped in front of him to keep him from making such a stupid move.

"Do you know what they were gonna do with the women?" JJ asked.

"Put them up for auction." Another shrug followed.

"When was the last time you saw him?" she continued.

"Just before he left. Told me that everything was screwed up and that he tried to buy her back, but some guy put down too much money for him to buy her."

"How much?" Morgan spoke through gritted teeth.

Igor shrugged. "124 grand."

* * *

124 grand. All of their jaws were at the floor when they saw that. The website Evan had left for them was an auction site where you could bid on beautiful girls who probably wasn't on there of their own free will. There were girls from all around the world and in all ages. The most awful were the kids, and Emily of course. You could still see the recently sold women and see their information. It didn't show who bought her, but they still decided to read her 'profile'. A profile her brother had written, they soon realized. And the picture... One where Emily had a wide smile and looked so happy. There was an album too with even more. The worst to watch was the one with her in a bikini. Not that they didn't want to see so much of her body, though that was pretty awkward too, but they knew what men would think every time they took a look at her. They understood why someone put down so much money on her, not for the pictures... What he'd written about her. That whole story about how she was an FBI-agent and how feisty she was... Every sexual sadist out there would have dreamt about having the control of her. Her brother had known that too and that's why he'd made her sound so good.

"He put her on here and got 124 grand?" Rossi asked in disbelief.

"I wouldn't think so." Reid said, hands in his pockets. "It has to be a big operation to pull this off. My guess is that someone bought her from him."

"Makes more sense. Obviously he wants us to find her again if he called Morgan and gave us this information. Garcia, can you try to trace the highest bidder?"

"I can always try, but I have to tell you that these guys would probably do anything to protect the buyers' identities."

"Just try your best! That's all you can do." Rossi sighed and Garcia went quiet with the only sound being the typing on Garcia's keyboard.

The silence was unbearable. All off their thoughts were on Emily and wherever she was at the moment. In the middle-east? Europe? Heck, they could even have shipped her to the states, closer than they'd ever thought she'd be. They wondered how much damage to her body they could have done already. But they knew Emily, she wouldn't let anyone break her; she would bounce her way back. If they ever found her, that is.

* * *

She was placed in a room with the women she'd come there with. There were two king-size beds and a wardrobe that Emily hadn't dared to look in. She slumped down on one of the beds and lay herself down.

"Hey, agent! You can't sleep now!" Elena said and shook Emily's foot. "We have to freshen ourselves up."

Emily decided to ignore the younger woman and closed her eyes even harder. She wasn't about to get ready for them, she wasn't even going to move from the bed. Not until her team was at the door and kicked everybody's ass. Because they would. Oh, Morgan would make all the men that would lay a finger on her unrecognizable to their mothers. Emily smiled a little. She would be fine; Morgan would make sure she was. If there was one thing Emily was good at, it was stalling and she could definitely hold these guys back a couple of days while her team flew over. It just had to be that easy.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed! NOW!" Ruslana's voice startled her. "They will kill you, maybe even all of us, if you don't look nice when they get here."

Emily sat up and looked at the woman who had disturbed her line of thought. The woman really was serious and looking at the youngest of them all huddled in the corning, she made her decision and rose from the bed.

"That's right agent... Now put some make-up on that beautiful face of yours; your eyes are all puffy and tired." Elena said, giving her a tap on her shoulder.

_They're not here on their free will. They are victims too._ Emily had to tell herself so that she wouldn't beat the living daylight out of the woman for making it sound so easy.

Reluctantly, she grabbed a tube of foundation, for some reason she chose the shade she knew would look good on her, and applied it on her face in a not too thick layer. She proceeded with the rest of the make-up spread out on the counter just like she would if she were to go out with Morgan or the girls in 30 minutes. After putting down the last piece of make-up a wine-red, glistening lipstick, she sat down back on the bed. Three of the women had taken it upon themselves to help Anya with hers since she was too frightened to move. If she'd had it her way, she would have stayed crawled up in the corner and to be honest, Emily wanted it too. The pure fear in the fifteen year-old made Emily want to cry, remembering all about where she was and that, even if she told herself otherwise, nobody would ever come to save her. Emily promised herself, though, that she would do everything to protect that little girl. Of course she wanted to protect all of them, but there was only so much Emily could take and honestly, those girls could probably take care of themselves. It wasn't really nice of her to think like that, but those girls had pissed her off too many times to count.

"Shouldn't you change your clothes to something... More revealing?" Ruslana asked from behind her. Emily looked down on her dress that her brother had picked out. It was revealing enough, a little too revealing actually, and still she expected Emily to show more. She took a look at the younger woman and understood completely how much more they wanted her to show. Ruslana was wearing a corset that split open by her stomach and rounded it perfectly, attaching itself to a pair of nylon pantyhose, none of it hiding her black see-through panties, no… thongs. Emily swallowed thickly as Ruslana approached the scared girl with some pink clothes, though clothes wouldn't be the right word for it since they would do nothing to shield her from the cold.

Elin helped Anya to take of her clothes and replaced them with the pink piece of fabric. It shielded even less than Ruslana's clothes. What Anya wore was like a bra and thongs attached together by two inches thick fabric on each side of her navel and the thongs were attached to a pair of pantyhose, just like Ruslana's. Though, Anya's whole back was bare.

"Why do we have to wear that?" Emily asked, still sitting on the bed and looking at Anya, who immediately when being released crawled back into the corner.

"You're kidding right? Did you really expect you could wear that to work?"

No, Emily would never wear that to work. She would've put on a pair of black slacks and a red t-shirt with a black blazer, just like any other normal workday. This was just wrong, of course it was.

"We're starting today?" was the only thing she managed to say.

"Of course! There are men standing in line out there!" Elena said as she changed her dress too. "By the way, someone is coming to get us any minute now so you better hurry up."

How did they know so much? Was there a memo sent out about this job that she'd missed? Though, there was a possibility that she had stopped listening to what the old man said, distracting herself with finding a very good exit door. Of course she hadn't seen one, but at least she had been trying.

Emily remained seated on the bed, looking at Elena like she was crazy, which was pretty much true. There was no way in hell Emily would change her clothes, she wouldn't even be caught dead in what the others were wearing. The staring she had going on didn't miss the rolling of the eyes and that Elena exchanged her gaze with the others before nodding. Emily didn't have time to react before someone ripped open her dress.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Emily hissed.

"You're gonna get us all in trouble if you don't cooperate. Now put something on or we'll do it for you." Ruslana said angrily.

Anya looked up to Emily with pleading eyes and Emily muttered a 'fine' before stomping over to the wardrobe. Rummaging through the clothes, she decided to find something that would cover more compared to what the others wore. The one thing she could find was a see-through top looking thing, with black where her breasts would fill, and a black thong also connected to a pair of pantyhose. She had just put on a pair of high heels when the door opened and a big guy walked in. The way he held the door open was enough for four out of five women stumbling out of the room. Emily was the only one to remain standing, glaring at the fat man.

"I don't have time for your games. Just follow the rest" he said, tiredly.

"Can't you at least let us rest for the night? We've travelled a long way."

Stalling. That was what she was doing because once she left that room her whole life would change.

"If boss gets to decide you won't get more than an hour of rest each day. Now come on, we've got a lot of clients standing in line."

Emily wasn't really sure why, but her legs moved and she soon found herself walking straight into hell.

* * *

**A/N I always have the hardest time to write the team parts, but I know that I need to include them! I have a bunch of ideas for the Emily parts, though:)**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review or two;)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Look at this! A much faster update! **

**I would like to start with thanking every single one of you who nominated me for Best New Author in 2012 Profiler's Choice Award! I really, really appreciate it and couldn't be happier right now! So thank you:) **

**And here you have the next chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 9

There was a lot more women in the next room than Emily had expected. They were all gathered, and there had to be more that currently were with clients. Emily eyed every single one of them and noticed quickly that most of them were under 30 years old. Then there were the kids. Some hadn't even turned ten yet, both girls and boys. There was a person for every kind of pervert. No matter how much she wanted to, it would be hard protecting all the children. Person after person got to leave the room to go meet with a client. The newest ones, Emily was one of them, never got a job. Soon she found out that she wasn't meant to either. Apparently they needed to introduce the newest prostitutes to their clients. The fat guy explained it to them and though, Emily was only half-listening she knew that they were supposed to go in to a room filled with clients while a man read a piece of paper that described them perfectly. Of course these clients didn't think it was enough to read for themselves. No they needed to see them move. Elena was first out.

"First out we have Candy." Emily rolled her eyes at the stripper's name and hoped to God that she wouldn't get one herself. "Candy is 23 years old and has travelled all the way from Spain." They said it as if she had jumped on an airplane by herself and flown to Dubai for the purpose of prostitution. Well, she hadn't. "Candy likes it rough and is the perfect submissive partner."

Emily could here the men shouting as 'Candy' left the stage. Then Elin was up.

"Meet Elin Tranberg." No stripper name. That looked good for Emily. "She's a 20 years old kindergarten teacher from Sweden. With this Scandinavian beauty you can expect a lot of passion."

Emily wasn't really sure what she was supposed to do out there when Elin got back and she was next in line. She sure as hell wasn't going to sway her hips for them. Never!

"Our next girl is a real FBI agent from the United States of America, agent Emily Prentiss." She wasn't given an alternative name. "She is 31 years old..." No, she wasn't. She couldn't have been more humiliated out there in front of all those hungry eyes. They looked at her with hunger even if the only thing she did was leaning against the pole everyone expected her to dance with. "...and is quite wild in the sac. She isn't afraid to fight back and stubbornness is one of her traits so if you are up for a challenge she is the girl for you." The men shouted for her as she exited the stage, arms tight to her chest. The fat man looked somewhat dissatisfied with her performance, but that only made Emily want to fight harder.

"Next up is Anya Obarchove, straight from Russia. Miss Anya is a 15 year-old virgin..." A lot of shouting with joy followed that statement. "...and therefore very inexperienced. She has to be taught a lot and my guess is that this horny girl wouldn't mind." Fuck. Taking a girl's virginity would be like winning the lottery to every guy out there. They would fight to be the one taking it. There was no way Emily would be able to take the girl's place. How on earth could she keep the girl from getting hurt? Emily felt bile rising in her throat when thinking about some old man taking this girl's innocence.

"And our last girl is also from Russia, miss Ruslana." She didn't get a last name? On the other hand, neither did Candy. "Ruslana is 26 years old and loves being tied up. Her favorite sex toys include handcuffs, whip and anal plug. This lovely girl prefers more then one guy and gives an amazing blowjob."

Never ever would Emily put anything in her mouth. She'd rather die.

When Ruslana came back they had to wait. Emily wasn't sure how long they had been waiting when a muscular guy entered the room and pointed at Ruslana.

"Your client is waiting in room 4."

Ruslana grinned widely and looked to the other girls.

"Wish me luck."

Emily couldn't help letting her jaw drop at those words. Why did she look so happy doing this? She knew they'd taken some kokain; it was a long time ago that she learned how to recognize the red nose and dilated pupils. That was how they pulled through all this, but just because they'd taken some drugs they didn't need to be happy to...

"Agent, you're up! Your client's waiting for you in room 8."

Emily didn't move. It was only her and Anya left in the room and Emily knew that if she left now, the little girl's life would be ruined. That's why she didn't move; she couldn't move. She just stared at Muscular with a pretty challenging look that told him that she wouldn't leave.

"Don't make me force you to go." the man sighed angrily.

"You can't force me to do anything." Emily hissed and before she had time to react, he grabbed her wrists hard.

She tried to pull back, but when she realized that he was stronger than her she kicked him hard in the shin and he finally let go. Emily started to go back to where she'd first been standing when the muscular guy put his arm around her neck.

"I know you're all about fighting, but this act is getting a little tiring. Please behave, alright sweetheart?"

His voice made her whole skin crawl and she didn't want to answer that. Sure she could behave if she was in any other situation. In fact, Emily was pretty good at it and it had been a long time since she got herself into something her mom didn't want her in. If she would behave here, she would be stuck in this hellhole forever. As an answer she swung her head backwards, smiling when she heard the crack of his nose.

"You little whore!" he said through gritted teeth while holding one hand on his broken nose.

Emily chuckled, mostly to purposely piss the man off, and went back to where fatty and Anya were supposed to stand. Both of them were gone. Her heart stopped for a moment and she stood frozen in her tracks. She had failed.

This time she didn't really fight back when Muscular grabbed her and led her out the door towards room 8, all the while muttering something under his breath. Even if she couldn't really here she knew that it had something to do with her being a 'useless whore'.

Stopping in front of a red door with a red light next to it, she didn't have time to prepare herself before Muscular opened the door and pushed her inside.

The guy inside looked to be in his late thirties and he was wearing nothing but a pair of underpants. He smiled widely at her as the door closed behind her.

"Finally, you're alone here with me." he said and approached her. He started touching her hair, pulling it behind her ear, and moving his hand over her body. Emily just stared at him. "Are you gonna arrest me?" He asked, teasingly while pulling one of her straps down, exposing her entire left shoulder. He then bent down to kiss it, but was stopped when Emily kneed him in his groin.

"Son of a..." He doubled over, hissing in pain. "They did say you were a hand full." He got up again and stalked towards her, grabbing her neck and pushing her to the bed. With his death-grip around her neck she still managed to get him off of her by scratching his arms, feeling his skin gather under her nails. When he was down there was nothing to keep her from delivering one blow to the back of his head and then elbowing him in his back. The man was down and the only sounds coming from him were whimpers until she punched him one last time, knocking him out cold.

Emily took a moment to contemplate what to do next, but decided for the ropes. Better to tie him up so he couldn't touch her and then pretend that they were actually doing something... Useful? That would probably have worked if it wasn't for the camera with a blinking red light that so obviously recorded everything they did. So it wasn't that surprising when two men barged into the room about two minutes later, grabbing one arm each and forcing her back out of the room.

"You just cost us a major client!" one of them barked angrily. "You're going to the cell and then we're gonna teach you a lesson."

Emily didn't exactly listen to what they were saying. She knew that she would be going to 'the cell', but that didn't sound worse then what she would've been doing if she hadn't fought back. Though, the man had it coming. Her description even said that she was a fighter and she would be able to keep it up for a very long time; she wasn't even tired yet. Or so she thought. She hadn't been in the cell yet.

* * *

Evan didn't feel that bad anymore when they touched ground in New York city. Perhaps it was for the fact that her team was working on bringing her back or because he'd managed to run away. They would never guess that he would go back to the states which was part of his plan. He had to be unpredictable if he didn't want anyone to hunt him down and beat the shit out of him. Morgan would do that for sure. Evan wouldn't be able to walk anymore if Morgan had it his way. No, Evan couldn't have stayed in Moscow; they would have found him easily. In the states he was safe. He'd always dreamed of living there with his sister, but he'd never really done it out of laziness. He was an american citizen just like Emily so he would be able to rent an apartment and get a job in New York if he wanted to. Or maybe he should move to Chicago or Boston. It would be stupid to stay in the city where he first flown to. He really wasn't sure what to do, but he was just happy that he'd made it out in one piece. Everything would be fine now. For him, not Emily. Emily was not fine until her team found her, but they would. He was sure of it!

Evan sighed as he slung his backpack on his shoulder and waited for his turn to get of the plane. The line moved slowly forward and Evan Prentiss had never been a patient person. It usually didn't take this long to get off a plane, but they always opened two doors when the plane was that big. Just his luck that this would happen when he was feeling a bit stressed out and was in a hurry.

Evan tried to stretch to see how many was before him and to his delight it was only a few left. And then when he got out he wouldn't have to find his suitcase since he only had the backpack with him. He would immediately take a cab to somewhere, he wasn't really sure where to go yet, and leave everything behind.

He couldn't hide his smile when he finally could lay eyes on the exit. That happiness was short-lived when a male and a female officer blocked the way to the exit. 'Act cool, act cool' he tried telling himself. This just had to be a coincident; it had to be. It wasn't.

"Evan Prentiss?" The male officer asked.

"I think you have me confused with someone else." Evan tried, already feeling his shirt and forehead getting soaked with sweat.

"You need to come with us to the station, sir." The female said as she retrieved a pair of handcuffs from her belt.

"Is this really necessary?" Evan asked, but instead of answering she pulled his backpack off his shoulders and put the handcuffs on behind his back.

Fuck. This was not good at all. Obviously they were better than he'd first thought if they managed to trace him back to New York before he even landed. Evan had never been this scared before in his life. Someone would definitely end up killing him for giving Emily away like she was some kind of object. To Evan's defense, he did try to buy her back and when that didn't work he called for backup so who were they to be angry with him, right?

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And if you want to you can help me win Best new author too by voting! I won't make you:) **

**Please review if you have the time:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I'm on a roll! I'm updating chapters like crazy today! **

**I'm sorry for letting you wait for this! Herr you are...**

* * *

Chapter 10

_"Let's have a baby." _

_Emily's startled body moved away from Morgan._

_"What?" Emily asked, shock evidently on her face. Did Morgan just suggest this? _

_"You'd be a great mother and I'd be an awesome dad. Besides, I know how much you've wanted one."_

_Emily was actually considering it. Morgan did have a point. They would be the coolest parents ever. Emily had watched him with Jack and Henry and the role as a dad would fit him perfectly. But she still had her doubts._

_"What about our work? Do you really think we could make it work? I mean JJ can because she has Will and Hotch manages because he has Jessica. We don't have people like that." Emily said, very disappointed. She had really liked the proposal, but she was forced to look at the flaws of this plan._

_"Garcia!" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She can help us whenever we're out on a case."_

_Emily thought it over one last time before looking at Morgan with a big grin. "Okay let's do it! Let's have a baby!" _

_Morgan matched her smile and pulled her into a big hug. Emily's heart was beating rapidly. They were actually doing this. She was happy, nervous and excited at the same time. This was something she would never imagine happening to her. She'd had her chance when she was fifteen and then when she'd never found that special guy that someday would marry her she had lost all hope. Even when she'd started to develop strong feelings for Morgan she never thought he would suggest to have a baby. Any other day Emily would have beat herself up for letting her tears spill._

_"Hey, hey, hey... Don't cry, hun." Morgan tried to soothe her. _

_"I'm sorry... I was just so happy. We were gonna start a family and now it's all ripped away. Let's face it, you will never find me. I can pretend to keep my hopes up and all, but honestly, I know that I'm too far away. I love you so, so much. I'm not sure if I ever got to say that, but I really do."_

Emily startled awake on the cold concrete floor. The tears running down her face was the only warmth she felt, but they also got cold halfway down.

They'd taken her to a basement somewhere in the house. She hadn't struggled anything on the way there since wherever she was going was better than some horny old man. The real struggle began when they wanted to undress her and she had managed to keep them on for a good ten minutes before one of the men kneed her in the abdominal to keep her down and then ripped it open with a knife. Reflexes had made Emily curl into a ball as soon as her top was off, both because off the fact that she didn't want to show herself naked in front of these scums and also because of the cold that hit her. Then they had left her there, completely naked on the cold floor in a room with no heat. She didn't know how long ago that was, but she knew that hunger burned her insides and that she was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. That had been their plan with the cell. Make her weak enough so she wouldn't be able to over-power her clients. Their clients. They knew she would still put up a little fight, that was the special thing about her, but any man would win now. They could easily tie her up now and do whatever their sick fantasies allowed. Emily shivered, and pulled her knees closer under her chin. She wanted to fall asleep again, to see Morgan. The cold wouldn't allow it this time; she was still amazed that she had managed the last time.

Emily didn't have to think much more about it as the metal door suddenly opened, letting in some light that was way too bright for a woman who had been lying in dark all day. This time it was only one muscular guy that came to get her and she didn't resist when he tugged her arm to make her stand. She was still naked so she tried to hide herself from the man's hungry eyes. Even if the guards probably weren't allowed to be with the girls in that way, there was still a possibility that this one could disobey orders with the way he was looking at her. Especially now when they were alone in a dark basement with no one to tell him to stop, or kill him for not doing as he was told. Luckily, nothing happened. He just took her hand and dragged her out of the basement and up to a shower room where he wanted her to shower and then get dressed in just as revealing clothes as before. She wouldn't get to rest in a warm bed and gather her energy before being thrown into work again.

Instead she figured that she could stand in a warm shower to get her normal temperature back. That wasn't what she wanted when she stepped under the water. It was cold. Almost as cold as the cell. She only wet her hair quickly and put shampoo in it, quickly getting rid of it again and when the dirt on her body was gone she stepped out again. The man was ready with a towel and she wiped herself off before putting on some clothes, that did nothing to get her warmer.

"Stop shivering." The man said coldly with a think accent. "It doesn't look you attractive."

Emily rolled her eyes over the man's poor english skills. If he'd have stuck to arabic she would have understood him better.

She still tried her best to stop her shaking body, which she surprisingly succeeded with, and then followed the man out of the room. They proceeded through the same room they'd walked through when they'd first gotten there, where girls were giving men lap dance and now she could see that some were even given a blow job. Emily averted her eyes away from the scene, focusing on the man's hairy neck. When they stopped in front of a door, the man turned around.

"This time you're gonna behave." He said threateningly before opening the door and pushing her inside.

The man inside looked at her. He had a broken nose and a bruise on his stomach that she had caused.

"Finally you're back. Now, where were we?"

* * *

**A/N I hope you like it! Next chapter will probably... Yeah, you know what's gonna be in it! **

**Don't forget to vote on 2012 Profiler's choice award!**

**And please review:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I've had a major too-tired-to-even-try-to-write episode, but I've started on the next chapter of many of my stories. I hope you like this!**

* * *

Chapter 11

The pain was unbearable in a way she'd never felt before. She'd dealt with rapevictims a lot of times and always told them it would be okay. That was a big, fat lie, she realized now, and she promised herself that she would never say anything that she knew nothing about. It felt like something had broken inside of her and everything down there hurt in a excruciating way. Emily could only lie there, naked on her stomach, while that old bastard got dressed, talking about what a good time they'd had together. Together. As if the two of them had agreed on this and both of them had decided how to do that. He had untied her and probably expected her to get the hell up and out of there, but she just couldn't move. The long time spent in the cell had made her weaker than normal and it felt as if she could bruise from one single touch. In that case she would have a lot of bruises. He had touched her everywhere and not in a gentle manner. Emily had noticed from the very first words he spoke that he was from Germany. People did say that Europeans had crazy sex. No... She wouldn't think of this as 'have sex'... It was something much worse.

While he was talking Emily tried not to throw up, afraid of what would happen if she did. Did anyone ever throw up on them? How could they not? Especially after being force to swallow his... God, how long was they in here? He'd forced himself on her in all ways possible and for a man his age it was surprising how many times he could come. Though, Emily would guess that he got more time with her since the last time she broke his nose. Or maybe he got her for less money. Why else would he come back? Why would he ever want her again? If only she hadn't fought back the first time maybe he hadn't stayed for so long. Though, it would definitely have hurt just as much.

Emily felt the bed shifting beside her and her eyes widened when a hand started stroking her hair.

"It was very lovely, Agent Prentiss." He said, his German accent breaking through his English. "I will be requesting you next time. You truly know how to fulfill a man."

That was it. Emily couldn't stop the bile for rising and she opened her sore mouth to empty her stomach, the little food she had there since she ate last time, whenever her mother's dinner was. The German jumped from where he sat and Emily was glad she couldn't see the expression on his face.

"Fuck!" He yelled. "You should be really glad that you didn't hit me or I would've taken you again and beat you to a bloody pulp."

"I think there's people here that wouldn't like that." Emily forced out, her throat hurting as she talked. He had forced himself in too far than what she could handle. There was a moment when she thought she would die because she couldn't breathe. He had repeatedly hit her gag reflex and loved every minute of hurting her that way. The man looked over her exposed body once more and decided that she was right. Emily knew they'd spent a great deal of money on her so she would probably have to stick along for a long time. Plenty of other old men who would play out all their sick fantasies on her. Every day, many times a day, until they felt that she was too old or too damaged to satisfy their customers. They had been careful so far to not hurt her too much, but she'd seen the girls that had performed lap dances, would she have to do that?, and they had bruises that indicated that they'd been whipped. Would that happen to her too? Of course it would. Whipped, spanked, caned, flogged and beaten with a belt. She'd seen the tools in the room. Just the thought of it made bile rise in her throat once more, but she took a deep breath to not throw up again.

The man kissed her cheek before pressing a button, a red one maybe, by the door. A buzzing sound rang in her ears and seconds later one of those muscular men came inside once again. He accepted some money before walking up to Emily's motionless body. Behind him, Emily could see that the older German left with an all too big smile on his lips.

"You've made quite the mess in here." The man sighed, irritated and pointed at the vomit. The man turned towards the door to get someone else in there and started talking in Arabic, no knowledge about that the girl on the bed could understand every word they said. "Should we throw her in the cell?"

"I don't think our boss would like that. She's already spent 12 hours in there since she came and she has clients lined up that's waiting to get a piece of her."

Emily tried not to react to what he had said, a very hard task, but she succeeded.

"So we'll just let her clean up here, give her a quick shower, get her dressed and send her into the next guy?"

"That's the way boss would like it. It gets easier after a while, following orders. I know you're not used to it, but it comes out with a prize. If we're good and behave he'll let us try out the girls." He shrugged and moved towards Emily to make her sit up. She'd learned some new stuff. This muscular guy was new so maybe he could be manipulated into helping her. He didn't like to follow orders at least so maybe she could use this to her advantage.

They made her sit and handed her a towel. She pretended to not know what to do with it and wiped her mouth before handing it back.

"Clean!" The smaller man said and Emily just stared at him, deciding whether or not to listen to them. If she didn't she could be here forever and wouldn't have to move on to the next client. So she decided to continue with the staring to let him know that she would not clean her own vomit. The man started to look impatient and broke of the stare with a roll of his eyes. "For God sake's, just clean up. We don't have all day, you have clients that's waiting." Emily still didn't move. The smaller man looked to the muscular one who sometime during her stare-down had moved to stand a little behind her and only a second after the smaller one nodded a hand gripped the back of her neck hard, making Emily gasp. He pushed her down towards the vomit, her face inches from getting dipped in it and the smell making her want to throw up again.

"Now clean or we'll do it with your face."

That was all it took for Emily to start with the towel. The men laughed as she did it and she had never felt this humiliated in her life. Though, these last couple of days were all humiliating.

When she was done the muscular guy handed her a robe and she thanked God that she wouldn't have to walk naked through the house. They led her to the same shower as before and helped to wash her, much to their pleasure. They'd probably do anything to touch her. To a beginning she struggled and told them she could wash herself, that she wasn't that weak, but they refused to let her and threatened to restrain her in the shower if she continued with the fight. She closed her eyes instead and took a deep breath as she felt their hands wash over her breasts, over her ass and finally between her legs. If Morgan would have seen this they would have already been dead. Why couldn't she do it? She was a trained Agent after all and should be able to get out of this situation, right? Emily felt helpless. There were too many guards to take down for only one person. One weak person who couldn't remember the last time she ate and who was in serious pain.

Emily didn't notice that they'd taken away their hands; she still stood with closed eyes.

"All done." The smaller man said and she could hear the smile in his voice. She opened her eyes and regarded the two men closely as they dried her body with a cheap towel. Her eyes got wider when seeing the small bulge of the men's pants and she quickly looked up again. 'Please let them be done soon, please let them be done soon' she continued to beg to whomever would hear her. Soon she found herself dressed in a lace bra with matching thongs and was dragged through a corridor again. When would they let her rest? If only she could get something to eat and a little sleep then she would be able to think clearly and maybe get the hell out of there.

* * *

When Morgan heard they had caught the bastard at the New York airport he wanted to go back to the states immediately. He didn't care that there might be more to find in Moscow, he just needed to beat the crap out of Emily's poor excuse of a brother. They were dealing with the hardest case they've ever had; to track down their agent who had been sold and shipped of to somewhere in the world. It was probably impossible and they all knew it so beating up the cause of it was the only thing Morgan knew how to do. After questioning Igor Morgan had driven to the airport, with a lot of protests from JJ, but Morgan wouldn't listen to reason. She even got Hotch on the line to try and talk some sense into the man, but none of it helped. Hotch had promised to come to the airport too and help JJ with the impossible task of trying to stop Derek Morgan. He had arrived 20 minutes later and together they tried to convince one angry Agent to stay and wait until there was nothing left to do in Russia.

"We don't need everybody here for that, Hotch." Had been his strongest argument and it was very much true. "I just can't let my girl wait anymore. They will hurt her, they probably already have and I hate feeling this helpless." Morgan was quiet for sometime drinking in their reactions. "We were planning on having kids. We were trying and I don't understand how she could just be gone when everything was great. We let her down. I let her down." Morgan slumped down in a chair. "I let my future child down."

JJ approached Morgan and sat down next to him, tears staining her cheeks. "You couldn't have known. All of us thought she was here to attend a couple of political dinners. We will find her..." JJ knew that it was a pretty big lie. They could try all they wanted, but the chance of them finding her was pretty small. Nobody had asked Reid about the statistics, afraid of the answer and wisely enough he had kept his mouth shut.

"Go." Hotch finally said. "But take JJ with you. We will handle things from here." Morgan rose from his seat and looked at his boss. "Oh, and give Evan a fist from me too."

So about 9 hours later JJ and Morgan found themselves in JFK airport and headed straight to the police station where Evan was currently being held. Morgan knew he would lose it as soon as he saw Emily's brother, but Hotch had probably sent JJ with him so it wouldn't go too far.

An officer led Morgan to an interrogation room. Evan had stayed in jail ever since they picked him up from the airport, waiting for the BAU to come back and question him. He saw Evan through the window and his anger got worse seeing him there okay while Emily was nowhere to be found.

Morgan took one deep breath before slowly opening the door.

* * *

**A/N Emily will probably not have it easy in this story, but she will still try to fight them as much as she can! I know some people has been waiting for the next chapter when Morgan finally talks to Evan! **

**Please review! And if you have any requests on what story I should focus on next to get a chapter up please tell me! I need to know which one you're most excited about:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Once again I'm very sorry about the delay. My family came here from Sweden to visit and I spent all my free time with them and then I was exhausted. But I do have two chapters of In silence finished and I'm working on Do you wanna play? too. I hope to get a chapter of another story up tonight too.**

**For now... The moment we've all been waiting for: Evan's interrogation!**

* * *

****Chapter 12

Evan looked scared as soon as Morgan entered the room. Damn right he should be. If Morgan could have it his way Elizabeth Prentiss wouldn't recognize her own son if they ever saw each other again. But this time Evan had several guardian angels to stop that from happening. They were in the form of JJ, the law and his own badge. Though, a part of him didn't care about the last two, but if he was going to find Emily he needed to be out of prison.  
Morgan was at a loss of words when they finally stood across from where Evan sat. All the anger in him made it hard to talk without burtsting. JJ quickly got this and decided to take the lead.  
"You know why you're here right?" she asked.  
"Ehm, yeah-yes. I might know."  
JJ rolled her eyes. 'Might know'. Yeah right.  
"Can you tell us what happened?"  
"I-I didn't have a choice. They were gonna kill me."  
"So you gave them your sister?"  
Evan was quietly looking down to his knees a couple of seconds before he answered.  
"That was the only thing they wanted from me. I offered to search the streets for a prostitute or anybody to take her place, but they'd done their research. The prostitutes was too impure and my sister was a catch. That's what they said anyways. I'm sorry."  
"Why did you make her profile good? You could've written in a way that they didn't want her anymore." JJ said, not noticing that her voice was starting to rise.  
"I know, but what if they'd decide to kill me? I couldn't take that risque. You gotta do whatever it takes to live."  
Morgan clenched his fist, restraining himself from jumping the younger man.  
"Giving away your sister to some perves was the answer?" JJ said, starting to see just as red as Morgan. Hotch or Rossi should've gone here with him instead, they would have at least been able to control themselves better.  
"But I made it right. I made it right." Evan said with a half smile that made both of the agents want to strangle him. "I called you guys and gave you clues how to find her."  
He thought that was making things right? JJ scoffed. "Emily is gone, Evan. They've taken her to God knows where and I don't doubt that men have already hurt her in ways none of us thought was possible. And this will go on for a long time because the fact is, you sent your big sister away and there's no way to find her." JJ had become calmer, whispering those last words with tears running down her cheeks. Damn, that was not how an interrogation was supposed to go. Why was she crying? Why had she just spoken the words that had flown around in her head? Evan shed a tear too, but JJ felt no pity in him.  
"Where's her things?" Morgan asked suddenly.  
"What?" Evan looked towards Morgan and he took a step forward to get closer.  
"The things she brought to Russia. I saw her computer, but all her clothes. Where are they?"  
Evan got nervous and picked on his fingernails, just like Emily used to do.  
"Well, I threw them in the lake." Evan murmered quietly, but loud enough for Morgan to hear and that was all it took for Morgan to jump him. He grabbed Evan's collar and pushed him up against the wall. JJ thought about helping Evan, who looked absolutely terrified, but JJ didn't because what he'd said made her want to hurt him too.  
"Hey, please put me down. I didn't know what to do." Evan begged.  
"So throwing her clothes in the water was the best option?" he asked and banged Evan's head against the wall.  
"I just had to make mother think that she left. I had to get rid of her things so she would believe that Emily left."  
Morgan banged his head against the wall once more. "This just makes you even more guilty. You lure her to Russia with some story that her mom wants her here, you take her out to a club, drug her and leave her barely consciouss to get taken. Then on top of it all you throw away her things so you wouldn't get caught. Guess what? You failed miserably and if I don't get her back you're going straight to hell." Morgan said, now inches from the younger man's face.  
"Club X." Evan whispered through his erratic breathing.  
"What?"  
"In Moscow. That's where the guys buying Emily used to hang. I met them there and that's where they took her too. You'll recognize them when you see them. I think they might own the place. Please, that's all I can give you."  
Morgan looked at the sorry excuse for a man in front of him to see if he was lying. It didn't seem so. Before Morgan left he svung his head right into Evan, satisfied when he heard the crack that effectively broke Evan's nose. Morgan let go of him, letting him sink to the floor and clutch his broken nose, and then charged out of the door. JJ ran to the man to help him up on his feet.  
"Morgan?" she called after him, but he was already out of there. JJ waited until two police officers ran in to run after Morgan, but he was nowhere to be seen. Where was he going? She hadn't heard the conversation going on between the two men when they'd been so close to each other while JJ had focused on her own anger and how good it was to hear Evan's head connect to the wall. How could she have let that happen? This was bad.  
JJ hurried back inside and ran to the room where they'd questioned Evan. God no, the man was out cold.  
"What the hell happened, officers?" JJ asked acusefully.  
"Well, we needed to feel if his nose was broken and there was a little blood. When he saw his own blood his eyes rolled back into his head and well... He's out."  
"Then wake him up." JJ said and rushed over to the guy. She tried shaking him and calling his name, but nothing worked. Then she slapped his face too, but nothing.  
"There's no point. We've called for an ambulance so they can take him in for tests, we will let you know as soon as he wakes up."  
JJ shook her head and got up. This couldn't be happening right now. Morgan was gone and the only person knowing where he might've gone was out just because he had seen a little blood. She took out her phone and dialed Morgan's number. Straight to voicemail three times in a row. She sighed before dialing the number to her boss who answered after the second tone.  
"JJ? How did it go?"  
"He's missing."  
"Evan's missing? I thought that..."  
"No. Morgan is. Evan told him something and Morgan stormed out of there. His cell is off. I think he's going to find Em on his own and he knows exactly how to do it."

* * *

Disgusting. That was what she was feeling at the end of the day, night, whatever time it was when they finally let her back up to the room to rest. She'd jumped from room to room with only a shower in between and probably met six different men. Six guys who had forced themselves on her and used her body. She didn't know what was worse, the 60 year old man who'd really liked caning(with his own cane, of course) or the boy that hadn't been considered legal in the states. He had been nervous first, an obvious sign that it hadn't been his choice to be there, but a father of some kind. The guards had tied her up before he'd entered and she understood why when the bony boy entered. She probably would have won in a fight with him no matter how week she was, and she was week seeing how this was her fifth guy since she'd arrived. When he started by stuttering out an introduction of himself she had sat up more straight in the bed that was ten times better, if you didn't think about what its perpose was, than the ones in their room. This guy could be manipulated, she knew that. If she just used the right technique he could untie her and help her get away. She started with a nod towards the edge of the bed and he sat down quickly.  
"I can see you don't want it just like I don't want it and you don't have to you know."  
He looked up and met her eyes. "But w-what about my d-dad?" he stuttered out. "He n-need me to do this. T-that's probably the o-only reason I got to c-come with him to Dubai."  
"He can't control you like that. You have your own free will and it's way too early for you to engage in something sexual. And this is illegal."  
"I'm scared. I-I don't wanna hurt anybody." he looked down on his knees."  
"Then don't. Help me get out of here. Untie me and we'll run out of this hellhole."  
"I will just get in trouble." He sighed.  
"No, I promise you won't. Please, just help me out of here and you can come with me back to the states. No one will find you. Please..."  
She hated that she sounded so desperate and that tears were threatening to fall any second. The young buy looked up to her again, letting two small words fall from his lips.  
"Thank you."  
If she'd have only heard the words she would have thought that he had taken her up on his offer, but the glimt in his eyes told her otherwise.  
"What?" she asked, confusion written all over her face.  
"It feels great hearing you begging. I know now how big my power is. I own you for the following two hours and you can do nothing about it other than being the obediant little whore you were born to be."  
She opened and closed her mouth several times. What was she supposed to say to that? Where had he even learned to talk that way? "Please don't..." she started, but stopped as the younger man drew in a deep, loud breath through his nose.  
"Ah, like music to my ears. I love being in control, thank you for giving it to me."  
Fuck. That didn't go as well as she thought it would, she'd completely missread him. What a profiler she was, falling for his trick like that, or had it been a trick or had she just made him more confident by showing that she relied on him? Emily turned her head away when the boy pulled down his pants, she didn't need to see that. It wasn't staterory rape if he was the one raping her, right? No, she knew it wasn't, but she would probably forever hate herself for this. The boy was barely 16 and he was ready to jump her, a 40 year old. How could they even let a youngster like this in here. Fake ID maybe? She found out later that the place she was in didn't have an age limit in either sex slaves or clients. So as soon as a boy reached the beginning of his puberty he could come here. They could come even before they got it up to do other stuff. The thought made Emily sick to her bones and she didn't have time to brace herself before her underwears, if you even could call them that, was torn off and the boy rammed into her with a force she wouldn't have imagined he was capable of. The surprise of it all made her scream. She screamed and she hated herself for doing so.  
Now she was lying in her own bed, or if you could call it her bed, the real one was in DC in an apartment she shared with Morgan.  
Morgan. She'd been with other men, or more correctly other men had been with her. How would Morgan ever be able to look at her again, let alone touch her. She was damaged goods. Dirty. Unworthy. No man would ever love her again.  
The worst was that she hadn't fought back on all of them. Maybe just in the beginning, but she had been quick to give up. Too quick. Everyone though Emily Prentiss was strong, hell she thought so too, but now when she was on that bed, completely alone in the room, she knew she wasn't strong. She hadn't even said no to the last one, she'd just lain there lifeless, hoping that if she stopped being a tough FBI agent and instead a broken doll they would get rid of her, however they'd now do that. She didn't know them enough and hadn't heard any rumours so her guess was that the only way out of there was death. The chance of them letting her go after all this was probably slim to none unless they thought she was too broken to even remember her own name. Emily promised herself that she would never go that insane, but how was she going to keep this up. Being thrown from man to man, every single one of them degrading her more than the last, was not how she had planned her visit to Russia, she'd choose he mother's political shit over this anyday.  
Suddenly she heard someone sniffle and she turned to quickly for her body to handle towards the sound. It was Anya. She was sitting in the corner of the room, she always chose the corners, and she was crying. She did not look as bruised as Emily was, obviously the young girl hadn't even thought about fighting the big men. That didn't mean that the young girl wasn't already damaged. She'd lost her virginity that day by some pervert and Emily hadn't stopped it. She had tried of course, but not near hard enough. When seeing the girl she finally made an effort to sit up, despite how sore she was. The girl didn't look up, she just sat there and cried into the corner. It took a long time for Emily to work her brain for something to say that wasn't too stupid, but in this situation there wasn't much Emily could do to make things better.  
She cleared her throat and the girl got quiet. "I'm sorry, Anya. I know those words doesn't help and I promise that..."  
"Like you promised to fight and that we would get out of here before we got hurt? If you can't keep them I don't wanna hear them." Her voice was trembling and she sounded just as weak as Emily, but she was right. Emily had told her that, but spending all day with different men who just made her weaker and weaker made her doubt her own words. Maybe it wasn't too late. Sure, every fiber in her body were sore and there was a lot of guards around the premasiss, but if she got some rest now and some food she could really work out a plan to get out of there. Not that she would have anything to return to. She wouldn't be able to look into their eyes and they wouldn't be able to look at her after knowing what the different men had done to her, but she would get them out for Anya's sake. To think that Emily had given up. She'd forgotten all about promises she'd made. Not anymore. As soon as she got her shot she would get the hell out of there and run to the nearest police station. They could storm the place and get everybody to safety. Maybe she could call Morgan too. Just to let him know that she's okay. That sounded like a good plan, but only if she got that far.  
"I will get us out of here. I will, just give me time to do it." she said and hoped that she sounded as convincing as she had meant to. She didn't want Anya to hear the weakness in her voice; it wouldn't add to her hope.  
"Sure." Anya said and turned her face back into her corner.  
Emily fought against her pain to get out of the bed and walked with small steps over to the young girl who clearly needed to be held, even Emily needed that kind of love. Carefully she reached out her hands and pulled the younger girl into her arms. Immediately the girl clung to her and Emily felt her shoulder getting wet from her tears. Deep inside she knew that she once again had made a promise she couldn't keep, but she would try. No matter how hurt she'd get along the way she would get all these girls to safety.

* * *

**A/N There you have it. I hope you weren't disappointed that Evan only ended up with a broken nose. Unfortunately that was all i could give him.**

Please review and tell me what you thought:)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Sorry as usually for taking so much time! Life gets really crazy sometimes and I got a beta this time to improve my work. Thanks so much to her! **

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Another night passed, of that she was sure. Anya slept close to her, waking her up every now and then because of some terrible nightmares. Emily was sleeping too, but it was all but peacefully. She couldn't stop worrying about when someone would come in and get her, come in and get Anya.

Emily didn't know what it was that made her feel much stronger today. Perhaps it was the few hours of sleep, the fact that she'd actually gotten fed or the renewed will to survive. Someone came to get her before Anya and it was painful to let go of the young girl, but this time she had to if she wanted them all to get out of there. They did like they always did, showered her and dressed her in some new lingerie, before taking her to a room that pretty much looked like all the other.

The guy that walked in minutes later did look strong, she had to give him that, but she still needed to get out of there. She shouldn't wait much longer, she probably wouldn't feel this strong again. When the new guy came in she stood quietly in her bra, panties and high heels, letting him look her up and down like a lion eying his pray. She didn't do anything, just watched quietly as he tied her hands to the bedpost with two scarves. There really was no plan so far, but if she just managed to get him down quietly then maybe she could take out the guards too. Only problem was that there were so many guards to knock out around the premises. She thought for a moment and decided she had nothing to lose. If they would catch her, fine, she would try another time.

The guy turned her so she was lying flat on her stomach while his hands moved down to unclip her heels. She could feel him crawl back up against the length of her body, whispering things of nothingness. That's when Emily took her chance. She hooked his head between her legs and squeezed tightly so the man wouldn't be able to breathe, and therefor all his words got strangled. She turned her body around to get a firmer grip around the guy and when she was sure he had stopped struggling she let go, waiting a couple of seconds before she started on the knots tying her hands to the bedpost. When she was finally free she didn't really know where to go next, but she decided to strip the guy of his clothes and got dressed in them. The pants was a little too long so she folded them to make it easier to run away. There was no chance any of the guards would think she was a man, but it was much better than to run out in no clothes at all. She counted to three before pressing the button by the door that would make the guards enter. Not even ten seconds later, as if on cue, the guards came in. Emily was prepared to grab the first one around the neck, kicking the back of his knees to make him fold. The other guy was quick to react, but Emily dodged his blow, followed by a kick in his guts. The guys weren't completely down, but she couldn't risk them to overpower her so she took a run for it. There were guards in the corridor outside the room she was in too, but she couldn't waste a minute. She ran past them all, well aware that they started to reach for their guns and charged after. They only had time to react before she was down the stairs. Surprisingly enough they didn't shoot her and they stopped chasing her. It almost seemed too easy getting past them all, but at that moment she didn't care. She was so close to the exit. On the way out she only had to give three guards a blow to either their face or their gut. Adrenalin kept her running far away from that house, only looking back once to see if someone was following. No one did, but still she kept running a great distance away from the house. It was like she didn't dare to stop, afraid that something was going to jump her. She would keep the pace up, as good as she could, until she reached a police station. Until she reached someone who could help her and contact her team.

Back at the house, the brunette had escaped from, it was almost too calm. The boss was out quickly when hearing people yell to know what was going on. He saw the young woman clad in men's clothes running down the stairs. He put up his hand to keep the guards from shooting her or running after her and walked slowly down the stairs to see her running out the door. He saw her hit some of his men, but he didn't care. A big smile was spreading on his lips when standing in the doorway to see her running farther and farther away. The woman finally showed the fighter in her after losing her hope. He hadn't liked that; he bought her for a reason.

"She's running away." One of the guards stated the obvious. "Why can't we just shoot her in the leg. It will heal."

The boss just shook his head, still grinning widely. "She won't get far. Allah will bring her back."

* * *

Of course Derek was positive something would go wrong in his plan to save Emily, but the anger rushing through his body kept him going. He purchased the next ticket back to Russia. Evan would probably tell JJ exactly what he'd told Morgan and the team would go check it out before Morgan put his foot back in Russia. They would be two steps in front of him, but that shouldn't stop him. The hard part would probably be to get out of the airport without any of them seeing him, because surely they would realize where he was going. He had withdrawn a lot of money from his account so he wouldn't have to pay with card; he didn't want Garcia on his tail. It was a long trip to Russia; the way back felt more painful than ever. He didn't care how much he had spent going back and forth, it was worth every penny if it meant he might get Emily back. Maybe he should've felt guilty for leaving JJ behind, but honestly he didn't. Only one thing was on his mind and he would get it.

The plane landed an eternity later in Moscow and he was quick to jump out of his seat. He was wearing sunglasses and a cap, but he doubted he was unrecognizable to whoever was waiting for him by the baggage claim. Now he just needed a clever way to avoid being seen. Though, he still wasn't sure if they would actually stand there and wait for him, but something told him they would. If it was anyone else in his shoes he would've guessed that they were to go back to Russia and he would have staked out the airport.

Exiting the plane, he rushed towards baggage claim, always checking the signs where to turn. Moscow's airport was not nearly as big as New York's so it didn't take him long to reach it. However, he stopped just before reaching his destination, still sure that someone would be there to catch him. He took his opportunity when a large group of people passed him and was about to walk out to baggage claim. Staying close to the group, he was sure he could sneak out undetected and catch the closest cab. He didn't dare to look back to see if someone saw him, if he saw them they would see him. He made it safely to a cab and told the driver where to go. Morgan wondered slightly if they'd already visited the club. His plan might be harder if they had, but he refused to let it go.

The sign for the club was visible just as they pulled up on the street. It was a giant pink X that was lighting up the street. The club was open, luckily, so he was positive that they would be there. They just had to. He paid the cab driver with the few rubles he had left, keeping his eyes on the building while doing so. Evan had told him the two men would be easy to recognize and he was right. As soon as Morgan entered the busy club he spotted the two men that were much nicer dressed than anyone else in there. They were both standing by the bar so he took the empty chair next to them and ordered a beer. He listened in on their conversation a little, one of them had a thick Russian accent while the other talked perfect English, to hear if they would mention any locations, but they were only talking about gambling. They did mention some girls. Never a location, but that they were getting new ones and had to sell them. When Morgan ordered his second beer he felt ready to talk.

"I couldn't help but overhear about your girls." He started and immediately attracted the two men's attention. "I'm trying to buy some girls, that's why I'm in Russia."

"Is that so?" The American guy asked.

"Yes, I'm new to this business, me and the guys only have 3 girls." Morgan cursed at himself for being such a bad liar right now. There was no way they were going to buy it. "I visited your website, but the good ones were already gone you know? I need a really sassy girl. One that would give my clients a little fight."

"You like the fierce ones, huh?" The Russian guy grinned. "Understandable. They can be hard to find; not all our whores have that will to survive."

"Exactly. The girls I have just lie there like some fucking rag doll. We need the pleasure of a fight. Hell I need that pleasure." Morgan decided to sound a little more angry and was disgusted by the words leaving his mouth.

"If we get your number we can let you know when one of those girls come out on the market."

"That would be great. Even though I quite enjoyed some of the girls that was already sold. Is there any chance that I could get a location so I can fly out and get me some?"

"Our clients don't want us to give out information like that to just anybody. We might be able to provide a country but that wouldn't get you far." The American guy explained.

"I understand. It's just sad that I missed my opportunity." Morgan said and took a sip from his beer before looking at them with a grin. "But tell me this, how the hell did you manage to get your hands on an FBI agent? I'm really impressed."

The Russian guy narrowed his eyes for a few seconds and Morgan was sure he was caught, but the narrowed eyes soon turned into a wide grin.

"I see where you're going, . Let me tell you: the bitch never knew what was coming for her. She deserved it." Morgan wanted to kick his ass right then and there. What had Emily ever done to deserve something like that? No one deserved what they were doing. Morgan couldn't tell him that so instead he chuckled as he took another sip from his beer.

"I hear ya. They all deserve it the way they're whoring around."

The men laughed and raised their glasses as to say cheers. "You're alright." The Russian guy said. "Tell you what, why don't you come in to our office tomorrow at 2 and we might have a proposition for you." Morgan accepted his card with an address and a phone number. He quickly finished his beer and told them he would see them the next day. Even if he didn't want to wait another day and delay finding Emily, it was the best he could do. At least he was one step closer.

* * *

**She finally escaped and Morgan is working on his plan to get her back! I got Morgan's plan from CalleighJ so thanks to her for that awesome idea!:)**

**Next: What the team is doing, probably more Morgan and Emily finally finds help...**

**Please review and let me know what you think! It really motivates me:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N 3/3 stories updated within a week! And I will never keep you waiting again. In fact I have another chapter all ready that I will publish in a week. You will now get the weekly updates you deserve:) **

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Morgan was pretty much right when it came to the team. JJ called Hotch as soon as Morgan had left. She told him exactly what had happened and that whatever Evan had said was a clue to where Emily was. JJ didn't need to say more for Hotch to understand that Morgan was most likely on his way back to Russia. They estimated that he wouldn't be back for at least 12 hours so JJ's sole assignment was to patiently wait until Evan woke up and then tell Hotch. That way the team members in Russia would beat Morgan to wherever he was heading.

Evan had been taken to the hospital, unfortunately, and JJ sat in one of those dull waiting rooms, glancing towards the clock every five minutes. The time ticked by slowly which made the wait excruciating. So far she didn't even know what was wrong with Emily's little brother, but one thing she did know was that the blood couldn't be the only reason for the younger man to pass out. Hotch called ever so often for updates, but JJ couldn't tell him much and neither could he. It went slow even in Russia. The men who took her hadn't left any clues, heck they didn't even know from where Emily had disappeared. They were chasing someone that people didn't want to get found.

JJ wasn't sure, but it had to have been an hour later that a nurse came out to the waiting room and approached JJ. It was the same nurse she had talked to when Evan got checked in. JJ had gone in the ambulance with him in case he would wake up on the way. Of course he hadn't.

"Agent Jareau, sorry to keep you waiting, but we had a lot of other patients to deal with."

JJ wanted to be angry with the woman who practically admitted that she had forgotten to inform her about their prisoner's condition, but the exhaustion the woman showed made it hard to. "It's okay." She answered instead. "Is he awake?"

"Unfortunately, not yet. Mr. Prentiss is very dehydrated and is close to enter the stage of starvation which his body reacted to and shut down." The doctor answered and JJ sighed. This was just what they needed to add on all of this.

"Will he be okay?"

"We're giving him IV now and hopefully his body will get the nutrition it needs." The nurse answered truthfully and looked down to her journal to see if she'd forgotten anything. She closed it again and looked up at JJ. "I'll inform you if anything changes."

"Please do." She wanted to add 'if you remember to', but left that part out and decided to call Hotch instead. As soon as the nurse was out of sight she pressed her speed dial.

"Any news?" Was the first thing he said.

JJ sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Yes. He's dehydrated and starved. He's still out. My guess is that everything he planned with Emily got him so stressed that he didn't eat or drink..."

"And then the anger and the blow from Morgan was the last straw?"

"Yes, Evan didn't look so good when Morgan was interrogating him. He pushed Evan too hard."

"Okay, we'll stake out the airport and get him before he's able to do anything more. You just wait and hopefully he'll wake up before Morgan gets here."

JJ nodded even if no one on the line could see her and then hung up. She didn't want to talk anymore, knowing that her voice would sound cracked and that the lump in her throat would be obvious. She hung her head between her legs and closed her eyes, tears burning behind her eyelids. Now both Emily and Morgan were gone. Of course she knew approximately where Morgan were, but it hurt her that he would just take off and leave her like that. And Emily... She had no clue about what Emily was going through. How long had she been gone? 3, 4 days, she didn't know, but JJ was sure she'd been gone long enough to be hurt. In some way. Probably the worst ways possible.

JJ glanced to the clock again. This time it had moved quite a bit. How long had she been sitting there crying? Must have been close to two hours. It didn't feel like it. She hated it. Evan needed to wake up now if they were going to get anything out of him before Morgan would try to go on with his plan. Try being the magic word, because she was sure Hotch would catch him when he left the plane.

A few nurses started to running and a big commotion was going on inside of the emergency rooms. JJ felt her heart drop and gripped the edge of her seat, the cell she was holding cutting into her skin. It couldn't be Evan they screamed Code Blue to. It couldn't be. The emergency doors closed and she couldn't do anything else but to wait for news. A quite sweaty nurse came out to the waiting room ten minutes later. She held a journal in her hand and was glancing around the waiting room to find the person she was looking for. She did and approached a young man who couldn't have been more than 20 years old. The nurse looked into her journal, even if she knew what she was going to say, and looked up at the man with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jones. You're sister didn't make it." And those words were the only thing it took for the man's world to break apart.

JJ felt pity for the boy, but at the same time she was struck with relief that it wasn't Evan that had died. No matter how much JJ despised the man they needed him to find Emily.

* * *

Hotch's phone called just as they got into ambassador Prentiss' car and he answered at the first signal.

"What have you got?"

"Morgan used cash when buying the ticket, but I saw him entering a plane about an hour after he left JJ." The normally chirpy technical analyst told him.

"Then he is on the way here and shouldn't arrive in quite some time."

"Please just stop him before he does something stupid." Garcia pleaded with Hotch.

"We'll try." Hotch said before breaking the call.

The men in the car got quiet as they drove towards the inner city of Moscow to later continue to the airport. It was early to go there now, but they didn't have much left to do in Moscow. They'd searched through Emily's suitcase, coming up with nothing, Emily's computer, once again nothing, and the both siblings' rooms, nothing. They knew that Garcia was frantically trying to hack into the website's database so they could get some information on Emily's buyer or the people behind the site. It was a hard wall to break, but if anyone could do it Garcia could. Even if she'd earlier sounded as if it was hopeless. If only they got a country they would have somewhere to start, but right now they were at zero. The only thing they could do was to sit and wait for something to happen. It was killing them all.

They didn't much time to waste either. 2 days had already gone by, 12 more days would go by just as quickly. Much time would be wasted on traveling. JJ and Morgan had already spent 24 hours flying. The only sleep the pair had gotten was sitting in an airplane, if they had chosen to sleep or been too worried. Elizabeth Prentiss had been kind enough to offer the remaining three agents beds to sleep in and after realizing that there was nothing more to find they took her up on her offer, if only for a couple of hours. Sleep was important if they were going to get somewhere.

When they arrived at the airport it would be several hours before Morgan's flight would touch ground so they sat down at a café and ordered some food. Hotch kept an eye on his phone the entire time even if the sound was on. He was anxiously waiting for JJ to get back to him with some news about Evan.

It was about an hour later when Reid just had fallen asleep on one of the airport's seats and Rossi and Hotch was ordering another cup of coffee that JJ called them.

"Is he awake?" Hotch said.

"No, they sedated him." JJ said angrily. "He woke up and panicked, yelling for Emily and they put him to sleep."

"Okay, JJ, calm down. Morgan will be here in a few hours and we'll be here waiting for him. He won't get far on his own."

* * *

**A/N Dum dum dum... Or something... This whole 'selling his sister' thing was harder on him than we thought. Guess Morgan was too hard on him.**

**Please review and let me know what you think, even if it's horrible:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Another chapter, picking up from where we left Emily. Let's see if she finds some help.**

**Speaking of help, I need some. When my stories are done I will ofc wrote a new one, but my question is who should I pair Emily with? :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Her legs were getting weaker and ready to fold any minute now, but she didn't want to stop. Not when she was finally free. She was determined to continue until help was there. She didn't even stop when the right pant leg unfolded itself and gave her some trouble while she was running, making her trip several times. It was surprising how her adrenaline could keep her going this far even when she was out of breath and found it hard to breath without her chest aching.

She made sure to not run right by the side of the road in case one of the men would drive after her. If they did, she never noticed. She couldn't look to the side; she needed to be focused on reaching her destination. Where, or in which direction that destination was, she wasn't entirely sure about, but if she remembered right this was the way they came from. Of course she couldn't remember how far she would have to run, but it didn't matter. Neither did the fact that her feet were bruising as she ran on a bunch of rocks. It beat running in high heels at least.

Both her legs had become numb when she first saw a bigger building. A city; or more like a suburb. She'd been in Dubai and knew what it looked like and this was too small. Now she finally stopped running and stumbled forward to see what buildings there were. A bunch of stores. Some houses. A gas station. She was never going to find the police station at this rate so she took the risk and entered one of the shops to ask. When entering she tried to walk as straight as possibly just to not make the personnel worried. She tried to catch her breath as she reached the counter, but when she finally needed to speak her breath was not back to normal and instead she talked with a labored breathing.

"Please... Can you..." She breathed heavily trying to form a sentence. It wouldn't have mattered if she stumbled inside, the man got worried since Emily couldn't talk straight. "Where's..."

"Are you okay, ma'am?" The man asked cautiously.

"Yes, I just need..." she paused again. "The police station?"

"Of course." The man said quickly and picked up the phone.

"No," Emily said, halting his movements. "I'll go there... Need... Directions."

The clerk stood silently eyeing the woman to make sure that she was okay. He sighed before giving her the information she wanted. The community she was in wasn't that big, but they had a local police station just a few blocks away. Emily thanked the man and turned away, fully aware of the man's stare that never left her while she walked out.

She limped forward in the directions she had been given until she reached what most definitely looked like a police station and the sign in front confirmed it. There was very little commotion both outside and inside the station, a lot different from the American ones. The first person she saw was a bearded man in a uniform that immediately noticed her. He approached her cautiously as if she was some kind of danger.

"هل أنت بخير؟" the man asked and Emily looked at him.

"I'm... I need help." She said, deciding that she would not pull of the Arabic in this condition.

"Please sit down, ma'am." He said and led her to a chair. "Now, are you okay?"

"Can I get some water?" Emily asked instead of giving him an answer.

"Of course." The young man said, leaving her alone and she could finally make a successful attempt on breathing normally.

The man stopped to say something to another officer, before coming with a glass of ice cold water that Emily downed quickly.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked kindly.

"Human trafficking." She breathed out and the man sat up straighter. "I'm an American federal agent and they kidnapped me when I was visiting family in Russia. They... They made us have sex with all kinds of men and..." She paused studying the man's bewildered look. "I escaped, but there are so many women still there. You need to go there, bring as many people as possible, to save those girls." Emily needed to fight hard against the tears as she pleaded with the officer.

"Sit tight, I'm gonna go talk to my colleague and we'll try to help you."

The man rose from his seat, but before he got to leave she added: "I need to call my team. They need to know where I am and will come get me." Derek will come get me, she added in her head. She knew he would insist on taking these people down no matter how much Hotch told him that it was too personal. But it would be personal for all of them.

The man only nodded and left her for the second time. She let herself lean back in the safety off the chair as much as she could and closed her eyes. When she got home she would probably sleep for 24 hours, that's how tired she was. Just thinking about snuggling up against Morgan in their bed made her sleepier. If he would want to cuddle with her after all the other men who'd touch her. All the men who had touched what was Morgan's. Some of them hadn't even worn a condom because that wouldn't give them enough pleasure so who knew how many deceases that had spread to her.

It seemed so quiet when she finally opened her heavy eyelids, just in time to see the officer she'd spoken to, hanging up the phone. It felt so much quieter at this point and everyone's gaze was on her. She looked around and a sinking feeling in her body told her something was seriously wrong with this picture. This time she held her breath when the officer came back.

"I called for some help and they will be here in 30." He said looking intently at her, his eyes looking right through her.

Emily swallowed the breath she was holding. "Thank you. Can I call my team?" She asked quickly, biting her lip and picking on her finger nails.

The man glanced to another one that Emily was sure had been further away from her before.

"You should get some sleep." The man offered without accepting or acknowledging her request.

"Please I need to tell them, I can rest later."

The man once again glanced behind her and Emily was becoming frustrated about how they handled this. She stood up quickly and it was like the whole world shook. She was forced to grab the edge of a desk to keep her balance through the dizziness.

The officer in front of her gave a hint of a smile before saying: "You don't look so good. You should probably go back to our office and get some sleep. We'll call your agents, okay?"

No, Emily didn't agree on this. They were acting weirdly and she was not sure anymore if she should trust them. Some officers were whispering in a corner, one was just smiling at her, and another one that was standing far off in the corner was wearing the biggest grin. She knew right then and there that she had seen him. At the house. Paying for sex. And these other people was probably doing the same. Fuck.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading! We all knew it wasn't going to be that easy, when is it ever?**

**Please review and let me know what you think:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N It's a new Thursday and a new chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy it more than I do^^**

* * *

Chapter 16

Morgan had to hide. It would be stupid to check into a hotel because he would be forced to use his card since all his rubles were gone. He couldn't go back to the ambassador and ask to sleep there in case any of his friends would be there. There was another option he could try if only he could find the place. He exited the club after asking where Igor and Evan's video store was. It was only a couple of blocks so it was an easy walk. One of the streets held a lot of prostitutes either getting ready to go into someone's car, showing their legs to make men stop or pressed up against the wall doing whatever drug they thought was good for them. He wondered if this was how Emily was forced to look. If Emily was forced to stand on the street and jump into a car with a stranger, her pimp standing close behind to make sure she didn't escape. No, they probably came to her in a house where she couldn't leave.

"Здравствуйте сахара, глядя на некоторые весело?" One blonde girl said. She couldn't have been older then 18, maybe 17. She was too young to be there.

Morgan chose to ignore her while continuing towards the end of the street. He did throw her a pity look though, but nothing else.

"подходят сами сахара, но не приходят ходить по моей улице, если ты не собираешься купить" The girl screamed after him and even if he didn't understand a thing of what she said he knew she was pissed off.

He was soon off the street and tried to forget the girls he saw, but he wouldn't stop thinking about the resemblance between them and Emily's state. She'd been there for less than a week, but he knew that those guys wouldn't waste any time. She would be hurt already. They would've hurt her already. There was also a big chance that she would start doing drugs, just like those girls, to ease the pain.

Morgan clenched his fist as he turned the corner and saw the video store he was heading for. He walked slower when he got closer and glanced through the windows to make sure that no one of his team members were there. They weren't, but Igor was.

Igor's eyes widened when the agent stepped into the store. If it was because he remembered how pissed Morgan had been last time they met or because he looked so angry right now, he didn't know. It could be both of them added up together.

"S-s-sir..." The man stuttered, standing up straight to look taller and more confident. "What a-are you doing here?"

"I need a place to crash and you're gonna give it to me." Morgan demanded.

"Bu..."

"No buts, you did nothing to stop my girlfriend from being taken and now you're gonna help me get her back." Morgan was so pissed that he didn't even realize that he'd referred to Emily as his girlfriend to the younger man.

Igor blinked a couple of times and then gulped before answering.

"How can I help?" He did sound a little more confident after his frightened reaction, but he was not completely there.

"I have a meeting with the guys who took Emily tomorrow morning and I need somewhere to sleep. If you breath one word of this to anyone that will be your last breath. Understood?" Morgan had leaned in closer to the man as he said this and he nodded quickly in understanding.

"I have an apartment just around the corner, I'll take you there." Igor said and stepped away from his desk to get everything in order to close his store.

It usually should have been open at that time, but he figured he could make an exception tonight.

Morgan followed him out of the store and around the corner where they entered through the first door. His apartment was on the top floor and Morgan would've said that it wasn't bigger than a shoebox.

"I don't have a lot to eat, but take whatever you want." Igor motioned towards the fridge.

Morgan sat down on the couch and watched Igor intently. He was still standing tall, but something in his eyes showed insecurity. Morgan wondered slightly if the man would crack under pressure. If the man would pull through an undercover job like this. Something told Morgan he wouldn't, but there was this side that didn't want to show fear and it would be good be someone to have his back. Though, he couldn't risk his whole plan blowing off. He shook his head, breaking off the eye contact. No this was his mission to bring Emily back in one piece and he would do everything to make it happen.

* * *

It was in the early morning when Evan bolted up in bed and started ripping off the things attached to him. He didn't know what it was or where he was, but he knew he needed to be somewhere else. The entire sleep he had been plagued by nightmares of his sister being hurt and the one time he had woken up and was about to save her, someone had pushed him back and brought him into another deep slumber that he wasn't able to wake up from. Now he was awake and he didn't want anybody to stop him from going. He couldn't bear seeing his sister be raped over and over again in his sleep, he needed to jump on a plane to the states to assure that she was okay. Or at least get to a phone.

Just when he was about to get out of bed he noticed that something was holding him back. He tried to get away, but it dragged him back. Handcuffs. Why was he in handcuffs? Glancing around his eyes widened. And in a hospital. He sat down on the bed to try and take in everything and remember how the hell he'd gotten there.

The door opened and a nurse was alarmed, probably to see the IV out of his hand, but to his surprise she backed out and only minutes later a blonde entered the room. He knew who she was and the look in her eyes told him that he was in big trouble. Only he couldn't clearly remember what he had done to deserve that look.

"Shouldn't the nurses like fix me up?" Evan asked with a smirk to lighten up the mood. It didn't.

"They won't. I don't wanna risk you falling asleep on me again before I get the information I need." She approached, standing really close to her friend's little brother. "Now, what did you tell Morgan before he took off?"

Evan was confused at first, closing his eyes to recall said memory. There were so many memories clearing up on him and instead of answering he burst into tears.

"Oh no you don't." JJ exclaimed, angrily. "You are not allowed to cry. You did this to her. You were the one who sold her."

Evan didn't stop though, he just continued to cry, all the pain of giving his sister away coming back to him. It was too much. He was sobbing, his ability to breath was gone. Though JJ didn't show him any pity. She was standing with crossed arms, tapping one foot impatiently on the floor and rolling her eyes. Especially when a violent sob ripped through his body. That's when she had enough and grabbed his shoulders roughly.

"Pull yourself together, Evan. I need you to talk. You can cry on your own personal time; you will have a lot of that in jail."

Evan stopped his crying and looked at the woman who was dangerously close to his face. He swallowed back his next sob so that he would be able to talk.

"I told him where the guys who... Who took Emily would be." Evan sniffled and continued when he saw the blonde's raised eyebrows. "Club X. That's the club they own. That's where they took Mills."

Just saying the nickname for his big sister brought more tears to his eyes. He wiped them quickly away as the agent started talking.

"Would Morgan be able to get to Emily through them?" She asked, retrieving her phone from the pocket.

"Highly unlikely. Their records are probably sealed and they wouldn't want to give out client information to anyone." JJ was already pressing buttons on her phone, but halted when Evan continued after some thinking. "However, if he's smart, which I think he is, and use the right tactics he could get what he wants."

JJ looked at the younger man. "What tactics would that be?"

"Like say if he had his own girl to sell they could probably give him either the name of the best house out there or give him a job, lending him access to their files." Evan sounded more confident saying this. They had asked him if he wanted to know where he could find the best girls, but he had just wanted to leave it behind, something he regretted now. Though, he had accepted the password for the website just to see how it went for Emily.

"Hotch, he's woken up." JJ's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Check club X." Was the last thing she said as she left the room, giving Evan the opportunity to once again break into tears.

* * *

Hotch's phone rang after a few hours relentless pacing. The flight they thought Morgan was on had landed, but there was still no sign of their colleague. He picked up the phone quickly, knowing that it had to be JJ.

"JJ?"

"Hotch, he's woken up." She said.

"What did he have for us?" Hotch asked, the tenseness in his body finally letting go a little.

"Check Club X." JJ said more quietly. "That's where the guys who first bought Emily was. They own the club."

"We'll get right on it." Hotch motioned for Rossi to come, who in turned woke Reid up and together they left the airport.

They had remained at the airport in case Morgan would've tried to trick them and changed flight and come later then they'd believed he would. Morgan was a profiler too after all, and would've most likely predicted their move. The only question was how he had planned on getting to Club X first since he wouldn't know about Evan's condition. He couldn't have known that Evan would pass out and not be able to give them the right information.

Hotch got into the driver's seat, Rossi next to him and Reid in the back, still drowsy after his sleep. He hadn't wanted to say anything about the intense headache Emily's disappearance had given him. This wasn't about him and he couldn't risk it to be sent home. Instead he had chosen to sleep whenever they had nothing to do and take pills every time he went to the bathroom. The oldest ones hadn't suspected a thing, or at least he thought they hadn't.

He eyed the men in the front seat. They both looked determent to get to Emily as quick as possible and hadn't noticed that Reid was in pain. But why would they? He was really good at hiding it.

The tires screeched to a stop in front of a large X. The three agents jumped out of the vehicle in synchronize. They walked up to the doors and tried to open it, but to their dismay it was locked. Banging on the door, they hoped that someone would be in there to let them in. It was 2.30 pm, but they should have had someone who cleaned or maybe prepped for the next night. Someone did open the door, eyes a little wider when she first saw Hotch and then the other two too.

"FBI, we're looking for the owners." Hotch said.

"What FBI do here?" The girl asked in her thick Russian accent.

"We need to ask the owners a couple of questions." Hotch said, trying once again to get the young girl to show them the way.

She reluctantly opened the door to let them in. She motioned for them to sit at the bar while she went behind the counter.

"You like drink?" She asked as she fished out three glasses.

"No, we just want to speak to your boss." Rossi said while looking around the club.

"They in a meeting. I will tell them you here." The woman stuttered out nervously and scurried to the back of the club.

The three men could tell that she knew exactly what kind of people her bosses was and they also knew that if she mentioned the FBI they wouldn't hang around for too much longer. That's why they hurried to chase after the woman who they found knocking on the door, yelling three small words that would make the agents lose their only lead.

"FBI is here."

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry for not including Emily in this chapter, but I wanted you to see how the team was doing. I might update a bonus chapter before next Thursday if I have time. **

**Translation of the Russian:**

**"Hello, sugar, looking for some fun?"**

**"Suit yourself, but don't walk around on my street if you ain't gonna buy"**

**Please review and tell me what you think. This chapter was really hard to get down on paper.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Sorry I'm a day late, but my internet stopped working when I wanted to publish. But here it is. This was the hardest one I've had to write because it got a little personal. **

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

****Chapter 17

Morgan was in front of Club X at exactly 2 pm and a waitress who'd been busy wiping the tables let him in, saying that they were expecting him.

The girl led him to an office in the back and knocked softly on the door. The Russian man opened the door with a wide grin. Morgan returned it as he stepped inside.

"Glad you could come." The American one said.

"Wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world." Morgan said, earning two approving nods from the men.

"So let's cut to the case." The American one said. "We'd like to offer you a job."

Morgan was caught of guard. Even if this had been what he wanted it seemed way too easy. He already knew there would be a catch.

"I wouldn't mind working for you." Morgan said cautiously, waiting for their demands.

The men looked at each other with vicious smiles.

"Are you willing to hand over your whores?"

Fuck. Morgan didn't have any girls. His mind wandered to the prostitutes, but he doubted that he could take them just like that. He wasn't a monster. Though, he could try to convince some of them. No. They wouldn't want anyone to take the freedom from them. Especially not if he can't promise they'll get it back.

"Of course." He said instead, not sure how he would solve this predicament.

The men was happy with this answer and one of them went to the desk to get some papers. "You will have to sign these papers. It's just so we know that you won't give away any client information." Morgan took the papers and signed without even reading, looking more eager and willing to do this job. "We know a good man when we see him and you, my friend..."

The man got interrupted by the waitress who knocked on the door to let them know that the FBI was there.

Morgan didn't need to fake his fear of being caught way too early. The men looked just as panicky, something he hadn't expected from them.

"Is there a back door?" Morgan asked.

"Only the windows."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Morgan asked and pried the window open, jumping out before the men.

When they were down, Morgan took of running towards the street.

"Do you have a car?" He asked and the Russian man motioned for a lonely jeep that stood parked on the parking lot.

They hurried over and as soon as all of them were in they drove away.

"Why exactly are we running away?" The American man decides to ask now.

"They were with the FBI. You kidnapped a fed." Morgan explained.

"How would they know it was us? She's in Dubai by now." The Russian man said angrily, not realizing his slip-up. But Morgan did.

* * *

The only thing she could hear in that moment was a low moaning. There was pain too, but she needed to focus first to find out what was going on. Her head was too heavy and opening her eyes was a harder task than it should have been. She knew she was lying down on some kind of cold surface, most likely the floor, and someone was lying right behind her. Trying hard to remember what had happened before she passed out, she pried her eyes open. Metal bars. Shoes. No, legs. Some guy watching her. Metal bars. Was she really in a prison? She wanted to sit up, but it was an impossible case and the pain she'd been feeling before had increased. The moaning and panting increased too, together with a man's laughter.

She stirred, trying to pull away but whatever drug she had gotten made her weaker. Not again. She couldn't do this anymore. Emily needed to get away. Swinging her head back, she heard a loud crack followed by some swearing in Arabic. This was enough for Emily to squirm away and get onto her feet.

All blood rushed north and she forced herself to grab a hold of one of the metal bars, noticing that her hands were tight together in a pair of handcuffs. After blinking a couple of times she could make out the half-naked figure who was still clutching his nose. Emily forced herself to look away, not wanting to see the man's exposed body. Instead her eyes met the other man who stood outside the bars, grinning widely. That was the man who had promised to call her team, but failed to do so. The same man who had given her the drugged drink. But obviously not the same man who had removed her pants and pulled down her panties.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She asked as angrily as she could after pulling her panties back on.

"What do you mean?" The man asked, never letting go of his smile.

Emily snorted. "You need your women to be passed out before you have sex with them? You can't get a woman in another way?"

Emily felt violated, but she refused to show it. After all these days of being used she was angry as hell. Before she had wanted to give up completely, but after she had escaped and believed that she would make it she was more angry than ever.

They were supposed to help her, but instead they did just like everyone else, only these people had done it while she was asleep.

"You need to be quiet, woman." The guy warned.

"The fuck I need. You need to give me a phone right now so I can call for my colleagues." She said.

The guy started to laugh. "The only place you're going is back to the house. They're on the way to get you."

Emily froze, but held her head high to not show any fear to the men. "The fuck I am."

Emily glanced around to look for a way to escape. There was none. She was stuck in this prison cell until someone came to get her. Maybe then she'd have her chance to break free. When she wasn't on this side of the bars.

"Sorry, angel, but you're not going anywhere." The officer grinned, glancing to the man who still was on the same side as her.

Emily had to change her tactics. The guy beside her approached her so she needed to stall them until someone came to get her. Until she would have a fair chance to get out of there.

"Why didn't you wait until I was awake at least?" She asked, halting the man next to her.

It was working, but had she just said that it was okay for them to rape her if she was awake? That wasn't what she meant at all.

"We didn't have much time and so many wanted their turn now that it was free." The man nodded once again to the man next to Emily.

Emily backed away, instantly regretting that she had asked. How many had raped her when she was out?

The man on the left grabbed a hold of her and shoved her into the lonely sink that hung on the wall. Emily bit her lip to not let out any sounds of pain.

He pressed his thigh hard on her to keep her in place and it worked. She couldn't get her knee up and hit him where it hurt the most.

She couldn't knock him with her head either because of the arm that was pressed against her neck making it hard to breath.

One of his hands was free and he used that one to shove into her panties, feeling her up. What should have been a good feeling, was instead a painful one. He was rough, getting too excited with her. The hand he had on her neck moved to grab her hair, pulling it back. The young officer was smart. He didn't want her to break his nose completely.

Emily was trying to pull his hand out of her panties when he started to push her head down. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was going at. When she was closer down she closed her eyes tightly and sealed her lips at the same time as she tried to push the man off of her. That didn't work, but she succeeded with not letting him into her mouth. She concentrated on holding her breath as she felt it rub against her face.

"وقالت انها لن اسمحوا لي في" the man said angrily to the man outside the bars, who chuckled.

The statement was true. Emily would never ever let him in. She'd done this before, keeping her lips sealed to not give them a blow job. It was the only thing where she could have a little control. That was until they figured out how to make her open her mouth. One kick in the abdominal and they'd be in. This man was too busy holding her body in place and feeling her up to realize this.

Or they'd pry it open, but that would mean that he'd loose the upper hand now that the only thing restraining her was a pair of handcuffs.

"جعل صرختها" The older one in the room said, clearly enjoying what he was seeing.

Emily's eyes widened. Make her scream. Fuck. As the man brought her head up she flung her head forward, once again connecting with his nose. When he stepped back in pain she took her chance and kicked him between his naked legs, making him fold in pain. But that was it. There was nothing else she could do. She was stuck on the wrong side of the prison cell.

"Impressive." The man chuckled.

Emily looked to the man on the floor and bolted for him, putting her arms on either side of his head and pressed the handcuff links against his neck.

"Let me out of here or I'll kill him." She threatened, trying hard to control her breathing.

"What you gonna do? Snap his neck? Suffocate him? Be my guest. He's replaceable."

The man in her grip stiffened at that. Clearly he wasn't expecting his colleague to sell him out.

"I'm not kidding. I'll do it." Emily tried again, but the officer seriously didn't care.

Emily tightened her grip and heard by the whimpers that the man was hurting. This wasn't working. She wasn't about to kill this man just to be trapped anyways. On the other hand, the man could still be faking it, knowing that she didn't have the kill in her.

He would be right, but for a woman who'd been raped countless amount of times during the past week it would be easy to take one of these bastard's life. Yes, she even wanted to take his life, she realized now.

Just when his body started to convulse in her arms, the doors open and she suddenly had three big guns aimed at her so she let go.

"You just interrupted all the fun." The officer said with a chuckle. "But you can take her.

Emily backed away to the wall as two men came in while the third one was still aiming his gun at her. How would she be able to fight them of now?

They dragged her out from the station. Every man inside watched their retreating figures. She tried to pull away from them, to kick them, but they were prepared for everything and forced her to stop by shoving the gun into her back.

A car stood ready for her as they came out, the engine already running. Emily caught something in the corner of her eye. The boy she'd met earlier. The one she had asked for directions. He was standing not too far away, staring at her. The difference between his stare and the other men's was big. While the people inside had looked at her with hunger and joy to see her being taken away, the young man looked worried. Emily looked at him pleadingly, begging him to help her. His eyes were shifting between her and the men around. As they pressed Emily's head down to get her into the car she could hear the officer behind her screaming at the young man to move it along. And he did step back, catching Emily's eyes one last time before turning the corner. Emily just hoped that this was enough for him to save her.

* * *

**A/N So Emily now have to potential help. I know it might have seemed easy for Morgan to join them, but otherwise he wouldn't gotten far.**

**We also got to see our old fighting Emily finally.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Sorry I didn't update anything yesterday, but I had no time. I worked 7.30am-10.30pm. Then bed. **

**Anyways, this picks up where we left Hotch, Rossi and Reid.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 18

The room was empty when Hotch finally kicked it in. It was obvious that they had escaped through the window, but when they looked out there was no one in sight. All three agents ran to the other direction towards the front door of the club. Reid held the door open behind them so that it wouldn't close and the waitress would decide to not let them in again. As soon as the two older agents stepped outside to see nothing they knew they'd lost them and that they were not bound to come back anytime soon.

So they walked into the club again, meeting the waitress' shocked and scared expression.

"We need to ask you a few questions." Hotch said and the woman put down the piece of cloth she had used to wipe the bar with.

"Alright, what you wanna know?"

"First, what was the meeting about?" Rossi was the one to ask.

"A job offer I guess. It was a man so my guess is that he would either be a bartender or work for them in their side-business."

"What side-business?" Hotch asked even if he knew.

"I not tell you. Boss be mad if I do."

"We know they're selling girls." Rossi said.

"What d'ya asking me for then?" She asked, a bit offended.

"Have you heard anything about this new guy?" Hotch asked, ignoring her offended tone. He had a bad feeling about this; it was a too big of a coincidence.

"Nah, boss not tell me much. He was hot. Lot of muscles and he was black."

Reid retrieved his phone and brought up a picture, showing it to the waitress. "Does he look anything like this?"

"Yes, that him. How did you..." the woman paused as a wide smile spread to her face. "Oh, boss be so pissed if he ever find out. They'll kill him." The girl laughed a little, but the three agents were not happy at all about this.

Derek Morgan was already with the guys that bought Emily, trying to win their trust so they'd lead him straight to her.

"We need to take a look in their office." Rossi said, already starting to walk in that direction.

"Be my guest. You not find a thing." The woman picked up the cloth again and went back to work.

Hotch, Rossi and Reid walked into the office, splitting up to look in drawers and in cabinets. There was a computer on the desk where all their important files were password protected, a perfect job for Garcia. Question was if they'd have to go to her or if she'd come to them. Whichever way they chose to do it, Morgan would get a hell of a head start. The cabinets were full of folders. Mostly budget and employer records. Some caught their interest. It was records of girls, but they were all from 2005, 2006; a time before they got computerized.

They still decided to flip through them. The girls were of all ages, the youngest 6 and the oldest 32, but all younger than Emily. The records also showed who had bought them and where they had been shipped off to. Even if they wouldn't find Emily in there, they would get examples of what kinds of people who bought her. Maybe the same guys bought more than one girl and in that way they could profile what kinds of girls they liked and possibly find the one that has Emily.

It was a long-shot; they all knew that. The records was from 6 years ago so some of these might not even be in the business anymore. Though, once a scumbag, always a scumbag. These people didn't change that fast.

That's why they gathered all the useful files in a pile on the desk. Rossi unplugged the laptop and put it together with the chord next to the pile of files.

In the desk's drawers there was a CD and two USB sticks that they also chose to bring.

It took them another fifteen minutes to go threw the whole office, double-checking and making sure that they hadn't forgotten anything important.

Picking up what they'd gathered they walked out of the office and out to where the waitress was now cleaning some glasses. She looked surprised that they had actually come out with things in their hands.

"You found?" she asked in disbelief.

"We'll see. Thank you for your help. If you hear anything, call this number." Hotch said and gave the young woman a card. "We'll show ourselves out."

The woman huffed, rolling her eyes. They knew it would take a lot for her to actually call them, but they had to at least try. Hopefully she would stop being loyal to her boss and help them instead.

They got into their car and quickly called Garcia.

"Please tell me that my Chocolate Thunder is safe and sound in the backseat and that you're gonna go get Emily now." When Hotch sighed, Garcia pleaded. "Please?"

"We missed him. The waitress saw him walk into the office with the men who took Emily." Hotch paused for a second. "They're all gone."

"How? What? Why?"

"We don't know how we didn't catch him at the airport, but we do know that he's hoping they'll lead him to where Emily is." Rossi said.

"Oh God, what is he doing?" Garcia exclaimed. "You know where they're going right?"

"Unfortunately, no." Hotch sighed again. "We do have a computer we need you to work on."

"I can do that. Computers are my thing. If there's anything on them, I will find it."

"Good. We'll get it delivered to you ASAP." Hotch said and with that the phone call was over.

* * *

The men didn't take her back to her room when they arrived at the big mansion. No, they took her to the boss. The man in charge. Emily wasn't that scared of him; she wasn't scared of any of them, but she was pissed at herself for thinking it was a good idea to go to the police station for help when she could've just called her team right there in that shop.

The man was standing, looking out through the window with his back to the door.

"ترك." The man said, still with his back towards Emily and the two men by her side. The men obliged and left the room, leaving Emily alone with the much older man.

"I knew you still had the fight in you." He said calmly and Emily wasn't so sure of what to answer to that. She decided it was best to keep quiet. "But quite frankly, no one run away from me without consequences."

He turned around now and took in her figure. She still had the man's shirt and only panties. The man smiled, making Emily feel very uncomfortable.

"Drop the shirt." He said roughly, startling Emily. When she didn't follow his order he said with more force. "Drop. The. Shirt."

Emily narrowed her eyes before answering. "Never. Gonna. Happen."

She would rather drop dead than to do anything he said and if needed she would try her hardest to fight him off. Even if her movements were limited with the handcuffs.

The man stepped even closer to her and grabbed her shirt. "You need to learn to pay the men a little more respect."

"Get off me, you bastard." She spat at him, aggravating him further.

He took a hold of either side of her shirt and tore it apart, making buttons fly everywhere and exposing her breasts under a black lace bra. She pulled back and shielded herself from the man's angry eyes.

"Get. The Fuck. Away." She said, but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep him away for long.

When he charged at her to get her shirt of she hit him in the middle of his face, making him step back in anger. That was not a smart move. 30 seconds later he had managed to overpower her and torn the shirt off. This newfound rage in him gave him twice the power he had before. He was already a big man, almost three times the size of Emily, and hard to take down. Emily struggled against his grip as he brought her to his desk, securing her hands to a hook.

Emily couldn't see him now, lying with her stomach and chest on the desk and him stepping behind her. She tried hard to pull her arms away but to no avail.

First she felt him unclip her bra and she turned her head to try and see him, but she only saw his legs. Then she heard the sound of someone unbuckling their belt. No, not again. She struggled against her restraints, making the old man chuckle, but he hadn't intended to do what she had expected. Instead she heard a loud smack and a pain radiated through her entire body. Gritting her teeth, she made sure not to scream. This kind of physical pain she could handle. At the second rap she bit her lip hard, fighting more to not let the least bit of sound out. The lip started bleeding after the third rap and so did her back. She could feel the blood trickling down her naked form, disappearing when it reached her panties.

A fourth rap and she tried to swallow down her scream, which caused bile to rise in her throat. She couldn't throw up though, so she swallowed down that too, scrunching her nose at the sour taste and the sting of her throat.

The fifth one brought out a moan from her, making the man chuckle viciously. It was hard controlling it now. The sixth and seventh also brought out sounds from her. It was as if the man hit her even harder when she had refused to scream and then the eighth was the worst. The pain was too much that she couldn't stop the scream that escaped her mouth. Tears had already sprung to her eyes and when she closed her eyes hard, getting ready for the ninth, they rolled down her cheeks. Maybe this was for the best. If her body was all bruised and ugly nobody would want to buy her. Could it be that easy? She could hope at least. But if they didn't want her would Morgan do? Would Morgan still love her no matter how torn up her back was and all the men she had let touch her?

The tenth rap was delivered and she screamed out, followed by a loud sob.

The pain was almost unbearable. Worse than she'd ever felt. But still she cursed herself for showing this weakness and crying in front of him. It wasn't right at all.

He put the belt by her body on the desk, letting her know that he was finished. She watched as he rounded her and loosened her hands, freeing her completely from the handcuffs. Emily still had tears rolling down her cheeks as she stood up, cringing as the bruises on her back shot another round of pain through her body. Her bra fell down her arms, but she didn't care to bring it up again. It would only hurt to fasten it on her back. Instead she brought her arms up to cover herself.

"I hope you've learnt your lesson. Now go out and someone will escort you back to your room." he said as he wiped his hands with a tissue, ridding of her blood.

She opened the door, shivering as a man's much too cold hands grabbed her upper-arm and started leading her through the corridor and down a floor to her room. They pushed her inside and closed the door quickly, locking it behind her. Even when she was this hurt they thought she would put up a fight at the first opportunity she got, but right now she was way too tired. The adrenaline that had kept her going since she escaped was now gone and what she wanted the most was rest. The room was empty, all the others probably busy with some disgusting men.

Emily didn't want to put on any clothes, afraid to touch her bruises with any piece of fabric. So she just crawled onto the bed and lied flat down on her stomach. It didn't even take 5 minutes before she allowed herself to drift into sleep.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading. I hope you take some time to review too:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Yes I'm late. With everything! I didn't think my life would be this busy when the kids got off school. A lot more to do now and then I'm exhausted by the end of the day. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The end is getting closer:)**

* * *

Chapter 19

The day had started pretty normal for Rasheed Tahan. He had woken up next to his girlfriend in their one room apartment, not a single worry in his mind. They'd eaten toast for breakfast together like every day and then separated to each head for work. She as a nurse at the clinic and he in the little shop where you could buy food, drink, hygiene products and candy. Mostly there were Russian teenagers that hung around his store, buying tobacco and beer, but today it had been pretty quiet. That was until a brunette woman came running outside the store, stopping just before she entered to try and walk calmly to him. Her make-up was a little smeared and she was dressed in way too big men's clothes. Overall, she didn't look okay and Rasheed knew what might have happened to her. It wasn't a secret what was going on in town. Men buying girls, using them like they were toys. No one did anything though. It was all too dangerous.

When the woman stood in front of him he knew he'd seen her somewhere before. He'd never visited that house, being very happy with his girlfriend of three years. He had seen her somewhere else. The news. Most girls didn't get onto the news worldwide. They would've only gotten to their own local news, notifying the people in the city that a girl had gone missing. But this girl was special, even though he could only remember the word MISSING printed under her picture.

The woman was out of breath when she stuttered out her request. She needed the police. Rasheed knew what was wrong and offered to call them. He wanted to call the ones inside Dubai and then he could keep an eye on her until they arrived, but when she insisted to walk there he blurted out the directions to the closest police station, regretting it immediately. The woman was gone before he had time to protest. He knew that the police was buying sex from those girls too. It was the reason why they wouldn't stop it.

Hurriedly, he locked the cash register and grabbed his keys to run after her. She wasn't in sight when he came out on the street, but knowing where she was headed he ran in the same direction, but it was too late. She had already entered the police station. Still he stood there outside, not wanting to leave her alone. He needed to make sure that she was safe even if his entire body told him differently.

The poor woman was inside the building for a very long time and only that was a sign that she didn't get the help that she needed. He contemplated if he should go inside, but decided against it. When a car suddenly pulled up in front of the building an hour later, he finally dared to step out from the shadows and check what was going on. Three armed men jumped out of the vehicle and ran into the building. Rasheed only stepped back slightly just so they wouldn't get the idea of shooting him. They came back 10 minutes later with the woman in handcuffs. She wasn't wearing her pants anymore so he knew they had done stuff with her inside that building while he had just stood here, doing nothing. He met her eyes and that was the moment when he knew he had to help her. In one way or another.

When the chief of police yelled at him to go away, he obeyed without a doubt, hurrying home to his apartment. He couldn't work now. He needed to find out who this girl was. As soon as he entered his place, he turned on the news channel and started his computer. As the computer started up, he went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. The pling of the computer let him know that it was up and ready to be used. He grabbed a coffee cup and poured his coffee before going back into the living room where his computer was.

The news was now about some fire south of Dubai, nothing that interested Rasheed, so he pulled up a window on his computer and wrote 'Missing women' in the search bar. Of course this didn't get him anywhere since there were too many missing women out there right now. Not being that good with computers, he already knew that this would take the whole day.

* * *

A soft hand against her shoulder blade woke her up and she slowly opened her eyelids. Next to her she saw Anya sitting, watching Emily with worry in her eyes. Emily sat up, her face contorting in pain when her wounds got aggravated. Anya didn't say anything when Emily stared into her eyes. Instead she threw her arms around the older woman's neck and started crying.

"I'm sorry," Emily said sadly. "I'm sorry for leaving you behind. I should've taken you with me."

Anya pulled back from Emily and wiped away a few tears before shaking her head. Emily smiled to the girl and leaned forward to press a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Their moment was interrupted by the door opening, making both of them tense up. They let themselves relax when they saw Elena and Elin walking into the room.

"Whoa, agent, that doesn't look too good." Elena said when seeing Emily's back. "You shouldn't have run away, it's pointless."

"I will find a way out and we'll all be free." Emily said even if she didn't believe it herself.

"You and what army?" Elin asked. "Sorry to have to break this to you, honey, there's no way of getting out of here. Unless you die."

Emily kept quiet, but stared intently at the girls. "That's what I thought." Elena said. "There is a way to lessen the pain though. You might even enjoy it after a while." She fished up a bag with white powder from the top drawer in the dresser.

Emily stared at the small bag. The girls did have a point. None of them would get out of here anytime soon, but could she really turn to drugs? Sure it would be nice to numb the pain, to get high enough that you don't know what's going on. She knew she would be there for a very long time. All her attempts to flee would fail and the chance of someone finding her was slim to none.

Emily looked at Elena and then back at the bag before she snatched it and put it into her bra for now. She wasn't gonna use it yet, but in case something went really bad it would be good to have it around.

"Good girl." Elena said with a smile and turned around to look at herself in the mirror. "We won't have anymore clients today. They want us tested."

"Tested?" Emily asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, they want to make sure that we haven't caught any deceases or gotten ourselves pregnant." Elin explained. "People pay more if they're allowed to fuck the girls without a condom."

Emily knew deceases could've been a possibility, but she was afraid to get herself tested to confirm it. Though, pregnant was worse. Morgan and Emily had been trying even before this so what if she was pregnant?

"What happens if you're tested positive?" Emily dared herself to ask.

"If you're pregs, they'll end it; they wouldn't want a bunch of babies running around." Elin said as she sat down on her bed. "If you've caught something, they'll either treat it or if it's untreatable they'll kill you. One shot in the head."

"That's not always true." Elena said, turning around. "Once they auctioned sick girls out to people who'd pay a lot of money to do whatever they want with the girls. Torture and kill."

Anya's body tensed and she pulled up her knees tightly to her chest. Emily moved closer to the young girl and put an arm around the small body.

"Don't worry, sweetie." Elin said softly. "The risk of you catching something deadly isn't that big. You know chlamydia isn't all that bad." Elin shrugged.

It got quiet after that, but Emily liked the silence. These girls in front of her would only make Emily and Anya feel a lot worse. They were experienced being here for so long and it was painful to hear them talk as if this was an easy job. Would Emily turn into one of them after being here for that long? Would she also consider this an easy job? Right now she didn't see that happening.

The door suddenly opened, showing Ruslana in only underwear. Behind her was one of those muscular guys that she had managed to actually escape from.

"It's time to go ladies." he said, sternly, opening the door wider to let the girls out one by one.

Getting tested was just as humiliating as getting raped over and over again. The male doctor took great pleasure in making the women put their legs up in the hooks, spreading them widely and giving him a perfect view over the women's lower private parts. An armed man was standing right next to Emily's head to make sure that she wouldn't try anything. Right now all she could do was to lie still and feel the older man stick his hand in her most private area. The man didn't use any gloves of course. No, he liked feeling them and didn't want any rubber on his hands.

Emily hissed in pain and closed her eyes tightly. She had been on check ups before and she knew that it would not take this long. The doctor was definitely prolonging each woman's stay so that he could get to feel them. It didn't even work the way he did it.

The whole time there was just unbearable and she was willing herself not to cry. When the doctor finally pulled out, he smiled and sucked on one of his fingers before he let her go down. She wouldn't find out right away if she was sick or pregnant so this filled her with hope that she wouldn't get another client until then.

If only she had been that lucky.

* * *

If it was Morgan's choice he would've ditched those guys a long time ago, but he couldn't come up with a good enough excuse. He now knew that Emily was in Dubai so if he could only get rid of those two, he could catch a flight. Dubai is big, but now that he knew at least in what city she was hiding his task would be a lot easier.

They had been driving around for too long now, not knowing what to do. A lot more time had been wasted which meant that Emily had to spend more time over there. Morgan was drumming on the stirring wheel as he was driving through Moscow in an unknown direction. He gazed to the Russian man who was sitting next to him and finally decided to speak.

"Where are we going?"

The Russian man turned to him. "We'll go to our airstrip and take the jet to our secondary office in Boston."

Fuck. He could not go back to the states now that he knew where she was. He cleared his throat and spoke in a calm tone as to not alarm them that something is wrong. "I think you two should leave without me. I still have some business here in Russia."

"You're just gonna leave us?" The american one said angrily.

Morgan kept his cool. "I'll catch a flight and meet you there later."

"Alright." the Russian one agreed. "Turn left here. They should have the jet ready in 20 minutes so we need to head in the other direction."

"Can you tell me why you had me driving around Moscow for so long?" Morgan said, slightly angry. He didn't need to fake the anger for the wasted time.

"Because they needed to get the jet ready and we don't want anyone to follow us."

Okay, he had to admit that the second reason was a good one. A reason he had totally forgotten about, being so stuck on finding Emily.

The rest of the ride consisted of the men calling out left and right ever so often, until they finally pulled into the airstrip where a big jet stood, ready for departure. Morgan couldn't help to wonder if this was the same jet Emily had traveled in.

He would never know, but he didn't care right now. As soon as they were out of the car he sped away in the direction of the airport. The traffic was pretty bad this late in the afternoon and since he didn't have any sirens and couldn't risk being stopped by any of the police cars, he had to wait it out.

It must have taken him twice as long to get to the airport this time and he was very frustrated as he pulled into the parking garage. He hurried out of the car and ran to buy himself a ticket. When he entered the airport he halted. They didn't see him, but he saw them clearly, standing in line to buy a ticket to somewhere. Hotch, Rossi and Reid.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading. **

**I still haven't decided if she should get pregnant or catch a decease so feel free to give your opinion:)**

**Or just leave a line to tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N So here's another chapter of this story. For those who read Do you wanna play, I got 400 words in and now I'm stuck. I'm really trying to work past my writer's block and update that one too.**

**So I got a review about someone wanting more Emily rape and well, this might be a little more graphic than I've done before.**

**I also asked you whether she would get pregnant or have a disease... I don't think you got what they would do if she was pregnant(except for one person). Mwahahahah! (Okay, I'm evil.. Sorry)**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 20

The five girls had been back in their rooms for about five hours when two men came in to get Emily, Anya and Elin. Neither Anya nor Elin protested, but Emily had to.

"We haven't gotten our results yet." She tried, but the men just looked at her with a smirk.

"That doesn't stop business, honey."

Before Emily reluctantly followed them out she managed to fish out the coke from her bra and stuff it under a pillow. As the guy held her firmly in his hand she shook him off, meaning that she was perfectly fine walking on her own.

They needed the three of them to shower, dress in whatever sexy underwear they thought fit and put on a matching make-up, this time light for Emily.

She wasn't sure what kind of man she was meeting today, but her whole appearance looked kind of different to how they normally made her look. Her instructions had been very light, hardly noticeable make-up which wasn't usual for any of them. This time she had been forced to wear a very light and soft pink attire. It was a corset with matching thongs.

Pink wasn't either a color she'd normally wear or had ever worn here. It had always been dark colors and heavy make-up.

She finished everything with spraying some perfume on her as instructed by the two men and then she was ready to go. Or not ready. She could never be ready for anything like this, but she was done and all set to go.

The other two walked in front of her and was led into their rooms first and it pained Emily to see Any being tied to her bed both with her hands and feet, making her into a big X.

Emily took a deep breath as she continued along and stopped outside a door while the man escorting her locked it up. He followed her inside and told her to get onto her stomach, chaining her hands as she did so. Then she heard him leave, the door clicking shut behind him, and it was just to wait for whoever would enter the room next.

It didn't take long before someone did and Emily was nervous. She didn't turn her head at first, like so many times before, but when the man didn't speak she got more curious and tried to see. The man was already behind her and the chained wrists made it impossible to see him.

The man got on the bed, starting to run a hand up her legs and feeling her up. His hands were soft and so was his touch which just gave Emily even more shivers.

When he got closer, after even more soft touches, something made her tense. That smell. No, it couldn't be. It smelled of roses and some other flowery scent that a man would never have worn. Was it really a woman?

The same soft hand as before gripped her hair and pulled it back a lot rougher than she had been before. She breathed into Emily's ear and inhaled her scent before whispering with a sultry voice.

"You are so fucking hot."

Emily gulped, tears immediately springing to her eyes. This was something she would've never expected. A woman to buy sex from a human trafficking ring. To buy sex from abused women that could've been her too. But it wasn't her, it was Emily who was stuck there, which she was glad for. Emily wouldn't want anyone else to go through the same thing she had gone through, even if they were about to force themselves upon her.

Emily shuddered as the woman ran her free hand down Emily's sides and over her breasts. The woman started kneading them through the corset and Emily tried to squirm away, but it was pointless.

"Shhhh... Just lie back and enjoy." The woman said and gave Emily a kiss on her cheek.

"Please..." Emily tried instead, thinking that there must be some sense in this woman. "You don't have to do this. You can help me out of here."

Woman didn't say anything at first. Instead she turned Emily around, making Emily's arms cross in an almost painful way.

"Keep pleading with me, honey." The woman said and started grinding herself against Emily's thigh, spreading her legs in the process. "Do you feel that?" The woman asked and even if Emily did feel the wetness between the other woman's legs she just turned her head away without answering. "That's how you make me feel."

The woman was only clad in her underwear, showing more skin than what Emily did.

Emily could start breathing again when the woman chose to get off her, but it was short lived. The woman had only gotten off her to rid Emily of her panties and corset and then remove her own underwear. She tried to struggle when the woman slowly pulled her panties off, kicking everywhere, but the woman just laughed and grabbed two scarfs to tie Emily's feet too, spreading her legs really wide.

Since the woman wouldn't be able to pull her panties off now, she brought out a knife and cut it with one swift move. She took the panties in her hand and before she threw them away on the floor she brought the crotch to her nose and inhaled.

This was probably the worst and most humiliating time she had ever had during her stay there. The men would always get right to the point, being impatient, but this woman was taking her time, leaving Emily exposed for a longer amount of time.

As both of them were naked the woman got back on top of her, grinding her pelvis against Emily's. It was harder for her to squirm now, but it didn't stop her from trying.

"That feels so good, honey. Just keep squirming." The woman said and Emily stopped. Whether or not it was reversed psychology she didn't know, but she didn't wanna risk getting the woman even more turned on.

The woman smiled and bent down to kiss Emily, prying her mouth open with the tongue. Emily closed her eyes tightly and held her breath. At the same time the woman moved her hand down towards Emily's center. When she touched her clit Emily's eyes widened. If it wasn't bad enough to have the older woman's hand circling her clit, but she was reacting to it.

She cursed in every language she knew as the woman kept circling and no matter how much she tried to think about all the awful things she had to endure she couldn't keep herself from getting wetter.

"You like this, don't you? You're so wet and ready for me."

Even if Emily knew that it was normal for her body to react to the stimulation she couldn't help but to be disgusted with herself.

The woman kept this up, stroking her there, kneading her breasts, playing with her nipples and whispering dirty things until Emily couldn't hold it in anymore and crashed down in the worst orgasm she'd ever had.

Right after she started crying harder than she had ever done in this last week. She had shown herself weak and vulnerable with someone who wasn't her boyfriend. If Morgan ever found out about this he wouldn't hesitate to break up with her. That was if she ever saw him again.

"Are you ready for round two?" The woman smirked at Emily.

Round two. Would it ever end?

* * *

After the longest session she'd ever had, Emily was finally led back to the showers. This time she scrubbed herself red, trying to rid the woman's hands. It wouldn't work, of course, but maybe she could feel just a little less dirty.

The woman had done everything. Used her hands, sex toys and tongue. She had even tried to get Emily to use her own mouth to pleasure the woman, but Emily had refused to open her mouth so the woman had just been satisfied with grinding against her face. She had also put a strap-on on Emily and ridden her as if Emily was a guy. The other woman had worn it to fuck Emily too. She had come multiply times and felt just as disgusted each time.

All these memories made Emily scrub harder and she would have stayed there forever if it wasn't for the man escorting her who told her the time was up. Then she was forced out.

She shielded her body as much as she could when she got out to hide herself from the man who always would stare at the women when they came out naked. He threw her a towel when he thought he had seen enough. The other girls were already in the room and what first drew Emily's attention was Anya's curled up body in the bed, shaking as if she was crying.

"What happened?" Emily asked worriedly.

"She has chlamydia." Elena said with a shrug.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." Emily whispered, holding the girl tight and glaring at Elena who had said it as if it was nothing.

Elena held up her hands in defense.

"What about you guys?" Emily asked.

"We're all healthy." Elin smiled, but the smile faltered when it was her turn to meet Emily's angry expression.

She had yet to found out her own fate and as of the moment she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Why hadn't they informed her at all? Maybe her session had just been dragging on a lot longer than the others, it truly felt that way, and therefore she missed when they were given the results. She was back now, though, so they should just go ahead and tell her already.

As if someone outside had heard her thoughts, the door opened and two men came inside ordering Emily to come with them. Carefully, she slid away from where Anya was leaning on her, placing a soft kiss on her temple before going with the men.

They walked through the corridor and when Emily realized that they were headed to their boss' office all of her instincts told her to run away, but she knew she couldn't this time.

So instead she followed them like the obedient little sex slave that they wanted her to be. Emily cringed at her own thoughts. She was stronger than this.

It sure didn't feel like she was as she stood face to face with the man who had whipped her not too long ago. She hated herself for the audible gulp she let out as she tried to keep her eyes strong and powerful when meeting his. It didn't scare him a bit.

"I think you know why you're here." He said and Emily nodded her head vaguely. "We have the results. We're happy to tell you that you have no decease."

Emily let her heartbeat slow down with the announcement. There was nothing wrong with her.

"However," Emily looked into his ice cold eyes. "You did test positive in the pregnancy test." The man rounded his desk to walk closer to Emily. "You're already over 2 months pregnant so it's safe to say that you were already pregnant when you came here."

Emily's heart leaped with joy. It was Morgan's baby. They were finally going to be a family after trying for so long. That happiness ended quickly, though, as she remembered where she was and what they were planning to do with the babies. 'Can't have a bunch of babies running around here.' Elin's voice echoed through her head.

Emily looked up to the older man, tears already in her eyes, head shaking slowly. "Please, don't..." She pleaded, but was only given a smirk in return.

The man turned his back to Emily. "I will enjoy this." He said and before she had any time to react she was greeted with a fist in her guts.

All the air left her lungs and the only thing she could think about now was how she had to save her baby.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading! I hope you can leave a review even if it's a bad one. I wasn't very satisfied myself.**


End file.
